Le serment des Maraudeurs
by liza Black
Summary: Fic terminée! Après la mort de Sirius, Rémus va réaliser toute l'ampleur du serment des maraudeurs. Il est le dernier à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche tout en démélant les fils de son passé et affronter les conséquences de ses choix passés...
1. Serment magique

**_Note d'auteur : Je remets cette fic en état car j'ai remarqué qu'elle en avait besoin, donc pas de nouveau chapitre, de toute façon vous vous en doutiez puisqu'elle est terminée...lol!_**

**_Je fais juste ça pour qu'elle soit plus agréable, au cas certains d'entre vous voudrez la relire..._**

**_Bisous, Liza._**

**Me voilà avec une autre histoire, comme j'ai rattrapé l'auteur dans la traduction de « Married » je met cette histoire, voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tous !**

**Disclamer : Et bien comme vous vous en doutez, tout ceci n'est pas à moi ! Les personnages et l'histoire est à J.K Rowling**.

**_Note d'auteur bis : Les passage en italique font référence à des évènements passés ou à des flash back_**.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Serment magique**

Je regardais Harry s'éloigner du quai, tentant de calquer ses pas sur ceux de sa famille, les épaules voûtée, la tête baissée. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je pouvais tout à fait me l'imaginer. Il se sentait probablement seul, abandonné et ce sentiment je le connaissait que trop bien.

Il disparut complètement de mon champs de vision, je soupirais, cet enfant était décidément destiné à souffrir, ce n'était pas juste et le plus triste c'est qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir à vivre tout ça à son âge...

A 15 ans, il aurait du avoir à planifier les futurs blagues qu'il jouerai à ses camarades d'école et non pas à savoir de quelle façon il allait pouvoir un jour, affronter un mage noir.

Sirius avait réussi à lui redonner un semblant de chaleur familiale, de sécurité, de joie mais aussi, le plus important, un lien avec son passé, je crois que jamais de son vivant Sirius n'a pu se rendre compte à quel point il était important dans nos vies et je pense que nous ne lui avons d'ailleurs jamais dit.. J'aurais aimé le lui dire...

Lui dire combien il avait compté pour moi tout au long de ses années, combien j'aurais aimé qu'il me pardonne d'avoir cru si longtemps qu'il avait trahi James et Lily, combien j'étais heureux qu'il soit là.

Il allait terriblement me manquer, je n'entendrais plus jamais son rire, nous ne parlerons plus ensemble du bon vieux temps au coin du feu, je ne le verrai plus faire les cents pas en m'exposant combien Harry était génial et si semblable à James...

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'avais perdu Sirius aussi soudainement que j'avais perdu James et Lily il y a 14 ans, les maraudeurs n'existait plus qu'à travers moi.

Dur constat pour moi, j'étais une fois de plus condamné à être seul, seul à pleurer ceux que j'aime, mais je savais très bien qu'une part de cette solitude était là parce que je l'avais décidé, mais je n'avait tout simplement pas eu le choix...C'était mieux pour elle...

_Je lève les yeux au ciel, il fait beau, nous sommes en juin, c'est l'été, je me surprend à rêver, à rêver à une autre vie, une vie où je ne serai pas un loup-garou et où j'aurais pu garder ma fille, où James, Lily et Sirius seraient vivant, tous rassemblés autour de la table de la cuisine dans la maison de Godric Hollow en riant et blaguant comme à l'époque de Poudlard et des Maraudeurs... Sirius ferait l'intéressant comme d'habitude, James tenterait de sauver les apparence face à une Lily faussement énervé de l'égocentrisme du meilleur ami de son mari, Myrha fronçant les sourcils face au cinéma de Sirius lui donnerait une bonne tape sur la tête, Cléo rirait sagement et moi en bon arbitre j'essaierai de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui était à la base un dîner et qui se serait transformé en terrain miné._

Tout serait comme avant, sans mort, ni trahison, ni maladie, ni séparation, tout ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu et il n'y aurait plus de tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry...

Mais le rêve s'évanoui et la dure réalité s'impose à moi.

Aujourd'hui je prends conscience qu'il est temps que j'honore le serment des maraudeurs, celui que nous avions tous fait, lorsque nous avions 15 ans, dans la cabane hurlante.

« Toujours veiller les uns sur les autres au péril de nos vies et jusqu'à la mort. »

* * *

_Flash Back..._

_Un jeune homme blond se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur, planté au milieu du parc de Poudlard, accompagné de l'infirmière._

_Arrivé devant l'arbre l'infirmière prit congé en renvoyant au garçon un sourire de sympathie._

_« - Bon courage M. Lupin »_

_« - Merci »_

_Sur ces mots il s'engouffra sous les racines et disparut, quelques minutes plus tard un rat, un chien et un cerf prirent le même chemin, arrivés devant le jeune Lupin, ils reprirent leur apparence._

_« - Comment tu te sens Lunard ? S'empressa de demander le jeune homme à lunettes. »_

_Rémus haussa les épaules_.

_« - Vous devriez être sur vos gardes, c'est une question de minutes ». Dit- il en grimaçant_

_« - T'en fait pas pour nous mon loup, on est grand ! »_

_« - Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler pas comme ça, Sirius. » Grogna t-il._

_« - Mais c'est qu'il mordrai l'animal ! » Riposta Patmol en souriant, une lueur de défi bien visible dans ses beaux yeux bleus._

_Rémus lui jeta un regard noir._

_« - Bon ça suffit, couché le chien ! » Lui dit James, faussement autoritaire, en tapant le dessus de sa tête._

_« Hey ! » Lança Sirius, faisant mine d'être vexé. Ce qui fit pouffer de rire tous les occupants de la cabane hurlante. Une fois calmés un long silence s'empara de la pièce._

_« - Merci. » Rémus brisa le silence. Il ne revenait toujours pas de tout ce que ses amis avait fait pour lui. Cela représentait tellement dans sa vie._

_« - A ton service mon loup »._

_Rémus lui lança un regard menaçant._

_« - Je te préviens, Sirius, dans quelques minutes je serais un loup sanguinaire et je me souviendrais de ça ! »_

_Sirius battit des cils en joignant ses mains._

_« - Moi aussi je t'aime Lunard ». Et il lui envoya un baiser_.

Rémus mis sa tête dans ses mains et fut secoué de spasmes et ne pouvant plus se contenir, il explosa de rire.

_« - Tu es vraiment insens ! ». Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« - Je prends ça pour un compliment. » Lui dit-il en bombant le torse._

_James qui été resté silencieux depuis le début de l'échange se leva et s'approcha du petit groupe._

_« - Je voudrais que nous fassions un serment ». Dit-il de but en blanc._

_Rémus haussa un sourcil, Peter leva la tête et Sirius se tourna vers lui, un sourie en coin._

_« - Un serment magique ? » Demanda t-il excité._

_James acquiesça._

_« - Je voudrais qu'on se promettent de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres et sur les personnes que nous aimons si l'un de nous n'ai plus là pour le faire. » Finit-il gravement en regardant Sirius pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que sérieux._

_James s'avança pour être au centre du groupe, il sorti sa baguette magique et un canif, il s'entailla légèrement le doigt et laissa une goutte de son sang tomber sur le bout de sa baguette, des étincelles rouge et or en jaillir, il la pointa sur son c?ur._

_« - Hum ! Moi, James Edward Potter, membre du clan des maraudeurs, je jure sur mon sang, mon honneur et ma magie, de protéger ceux que je considère comme mes frères ainsi que ceux qu'ils aiment si un jour ils sont dans l'incapacité de le faire, au péril de ma vie et jusqu'à ma mort. »_

_Une boule d'énergie d'un rouge éclatant sorti de sa baguette, s'éleva dans l'air et explosa en trois petite boule qui se dirigèrent vers Sirius, Rémus et Peter, après quelques minutes de flottement elles entrèrent dans chacun d'eux, leur_ _procurant un long frisson, une partie de l'énergie vitale de James vivait maintenant dans chacun d'entre eux._

_James fit un sourire et essuya une goutte de sueur qui menaçait de tombait sur son visage._

_« - Merde Cornedrue ! Je ne savais pas que tu était vraiment sérieux ! » Lâcha Sirius les yeux ronds de stupéfaction._

_« - Comme tu vois, j'étais plus que sérieux, Patmol, je trouve ça correct, car j'aimerai vraiment que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous et vous seul preniez soin des personnes que j'aime ou que j'aimerai.. ». Dit-il en rougissant._

_« - Comme qui par exemple ? » Demanda narquoisement Sirius qui avait très bien remarquer la gêne de son meilleur ami._

_« Silence. »_

_« - Tu veux peut-être faire allusion à plein de petit bébés roux et aux yeux vert ? » Dit-il en pouffant de rire en voyant James devenir rouge tomate._

_Rémus se leva pour venir en aide à son ami._

_« - Je trouve ça très beau, James, je suis très touché que tu nous fasse confiance à ce point. » Lui confia t-il en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule._

_« - Ouais, mais je tiens quand même à te prévenir que ta chère et tendre va te tuer en apprenant que tu as fait un serment magique ! » L'informa Sirius._

_James devint soudainement très pâle, c'était sûr, Lily n'allait pas apprécier du tout. Il haussa les épaules._

_« - Chaque chose en son temps, aujourd'hui je tenais à le faire et demain j'affronterai Lily, je suis confient, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire. » Expliqua t-il en relevant la tête, un air de détermination se peignant sur son visage._

_Tout le monde acquiesça._

_« - Mais si vous vous entre tuer, qui doit on protéger, elle ou toi ? » Demanda le jeune Black en faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre._

_James lui donna une tape sur le derrière de la tête_.

_« - C'est mon tour. » S'avança Rémus._

_« - Hey ! Non c'est à moi ! » Cria Sirius._

_Lunard se dirigea vers son ami._

_« - Tu sais Sirius, je suis d'un naturel patient, mais là tu vois je suis sur le point de devenir une bête sauvage, donc NE JOUE PAS AVEC MES NERFS ! »_

_« - Très bien, très bien, c'est pas la peine de montrer les crocs ! » Dit- il de mauvaise humeur, en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur._

_« - C'est bien, gentil toutou ! » Lui lança Rémus._

_Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue grossièrement. Le jeune Lupin pouffa de rire, puis il se dirigea vers le centre du groupe et tout comme l'avait fait James il prit sa baguett, le canif et effectua le même rituel, des étincelles orangées en jaillirent._

_« - Moi, Rémus Julius Lupin membre du clan des maraudeurs, je jure sur mon sang, mon honneur et ma magie, de protéger ceux que je considère comme mes frères ainsi que ceux qu'ils aiment si un jour ils sont dans l'incapacité de le faire, au péril de ma vie et jusqu'à ma mort. »_

_La boule d'énergie orange apparue et comme la première fois entra dans la poitrine des trois autres._

_« - Whaou ! Ca fait vraiment bizarre ! » S'étonna James._

_« - C'est mon tour ! » Sirius s'avança et d'un geste théâtrale se mit au milieu du groupe et commença le rituel._

_« - Patmol, c'est important, essaye d'être sérieux. » Lui demanda James avec des yeux suppliants._

_« - T'inquiète pas Cornedrue. » Et il lui fit un clin d'?il en pointant sa baguette sur son c?ur alors que de petites étincelles d'un bleu électrique crépitaient au bout._

_« - Moi, Sirius William Black, Le plus beau des membres du clan des maraudeur ( Rémus leva les yeux aux ciel, James se tapa le front contre sa main et Peter pouffa de rire), je jure sur mon sang précieux, mon honneur et ma puissante magie, de protéger ceux que je considère comme des frères, c'est-à-dire, le prétentieux Cornedrue, le méchant Lunard et le grassouillet Queudvert ainsi que ceux qu'ils aiment, autrement dit les futurs Madame et Bébés de Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Petitgrow, si un jour ils sont dans l'incapacité de le faire, au péril de ma vie et jusqu'à ma mort »_

_La sphère bleue s'éleva et Sirius s'inclina dans une révérence exagérée. Les trois petites boules se dirigèrent vers leur futurs propriétaires. Après le choc de la nouvelle énergie de Sirius faisant partie intégrante d'eux même dès cet instant, les trois se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire devant le spectacle que venait de leur faire le jeune Black._

_« - C'est...ton...tour...Peter. » Essaya d'articuler James entre deux fou rire._

_Peter acquiesça._

_« - Ce sera pour une autre fois. » Lança Rémus d'une voix rauque en se tenant le ventre. -« C'est l'heure. »_

_« - Mais c'est impossible, il doit le faire en même temps que nous, sinon ça ne marche pas, c'est un échange de serment, Lunard, pas une promesse. » L'informa James._

_« - Et bien je suis désolé, mais c'est trop tard. » Dit-il dans un dernier regain d'humanité avant de pousser un cri déchirant, puis la transformation eut lieu accompagnée de celles des autres maraudeurs._

_Fin du flash Back..._

* * *

Ils l'avaient tous tenu leur serment, lors de ces longues nuits de pleine lune, ils s'étaient protégé les uns les autres, James l'avait fait pour Lily et Harry il y a 14 ans et Sirius venait de le faire pour Harry.

_« jusqu'à la mort... »_

Peter n'avait jamais pu prêter serment cette nuit là et à en constater le résultat, j'aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour avoir pu reculer ma transformation de quelques minutes, toute notre histoire n'avait toujours tenue qu'à un fil...

Maintenant c'était mon heure, si je ne le faisait pas je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Peter.

_« James, Lily, Sirius, soyez tranquille je veillerais sur Harry, je vous le jure, une nouvelle fois... »_

« - Rémus ? »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix pour me retrouver face à Tonks. Je lui fait un sourire.

« - On y vas ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil au quai où quelques élèves traînaient encore à se dire au revoir.

Tout à coup une image de sept adolescents courant et riant en descendant du Poudlard Express me vient à l'esprit.

_Tout d'abord,Sirius, le tombeur de ses dames, en premier suivi de Myrha, fervente Serpentard, seule membre de sa maison à obtenir grâce aux yeux des Maraudeurs et pour cause, elle pouvait être plus terrible que tous les Gryffondors réunis, ensuite Lily et James franchissant ensemble la porte du wagon les menant sur le quai, en se tenant par la main, les yeux dans les yeux, puis moi, riant des pitreries de Sirius et Myrha, me retournant pour tendre la main à la seule élève qui puisse rivaliser avec le trio de tête de Poudlard en classe (Lily, Sirius et James), notre petite Serdaigle, Cléo, et finalement, Peter, trébuchant maladroitement sur la dernière marche du train, faisant rire tout le monde avant d'être relevé par Lily._

Je revins brusquement à la réalité, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

« - Non, Tonks, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. »

La jeune femme parut surprise puis dans un sourire elle me fit un signe de main.

« - A plus tard, alors. » Dit-elle avant de transplaner.

Je lève les yeux au ciel une fois de plus, trop de souvenir me submergeait, j'avait déjà du y faire face il y a deux ans lorsque j'avait été professeur, mais la récente mort de Sirius avait réveillé la nostalgie de mon adolescence, les années à Poudlard avaient été les meilleurs de ma vie.

Dans un dernier soupir je transplane, pour voir la dernière personne qui me rattacha à ses souvenirs.

* * *


	2. Vieille connaissance

**_Note d'auteur : Bon voilà un autre chapitre qui vient très vite car vous avez été nombreux à m'écrire et en général cela me pousse immédiatement à me mettre au travail et ceci se vérifie à l'inverse, si j'ai pas de review, je ne suis plus motivé et je tarde, bref je vais pas raconter ma vie, je vous laisse à la lecture !_**

**_Je tiens à faire une spéciale dédicace à Titou Moony qui a toujours le mot pour flatter l'ego (lol) mais surtout pour encourager, donc merci infiniment ! ( J'ai en fait répondu à ta review dans ma fic « la vie continue » que j'ai publiée avant, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te répondre !) Et je te le redis, ta fic est superbe et ton travail aussi ! Bisous ! J'ai un peu de temps aujourd'hui, donc je vais lire ton autre fic ! Bref bonne lecture de ton chapitre, puisque je te le dédie !_**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 : Vieille connaissance**

Je transplane sur le petit chemin de terre, je constate que rien n'a changé depuis toutes ces années. A droite le petit champ de blés, à gauche la forêt verdoyante est toujours aussi imposante et quelques peu effrayante. Je suis le petit sentier du regard, au loin, toujours impressionnante, se dresse la demeure de la noble famille Vaughan.

Nous avions passés des étés merveilleux ici, tous les sept, à chaque recoins du sentier, passages menant à la lisière de la forêt ou à travers les champs, me rappelais un souvenir, une scène, une aventure, une dispute, une déclaration..

_Une déclaration... _

Je m'arrête un instant, je regarde l'effet que produit le vent sur le blé, le fouettant doucement d'un coté puis de l'autre, c'était si difficile d'être ici, parfois j'avais l'impression d'entendre des éclats de voix d'enfants, des rires, des pas précipités, des pleurs, je pouvais presque voir ses longs cheveux châtains voler au gré du vent, ses magnifiques boucles tombant sur ses épaules pleines de minuscules brindilles de blé, la tête légèrement relevée, profitant de la douce température de la journée, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres ...

C'était comme ça que j'étais tombé amoureux pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, cette jolie fille aux minuscule taches de rousseurs causés par le soleil d'été, plantée au milieu de ce champs de blés, les bras levés de chaque côté de son corps, s'offrant à la douce brise du vent, les paupière closes, avait volé mon c?ur pour toujours..

Je prends un bon bol d'air frais et je décide que pour mon bien, il valait mieux que je regarde dans une autre direction.

Je me tourne vers la forêt, avec un sursaut de surprise j'aperçoit une silhouette se déplacer à la lisière, intrigué mais surtout curieux je me dirige vers elle, c'était vraiment étrange, il n'y avait jamais personne ici, ce n'était pas un bois très fréquenté et pour cause, c'était la propriété privée des Vaughans.

Je vois la silhouette s'enfoncer un peu plus, je la suis sans difficultés, l'obscurité n'est pas un problème pour un loup-garou, de plus je crois bien que même après toutes ses années je me souviens très bien de tout les coins et recoins de cette forêt...

Je me fige de stupeur en me rendant compte de l'endroit où je suis, mais surtout en apercevant la silhouette mystérieuse mais maintenant quelque peu familière. La femme qui est devant moi a bien changée mais elle est facilement reconnaissable.

Elle est figée devant un arbre, sa main caressant quelque chose se trouvant sur le tronc que je ne voit pas mais dont je connaît l'existence, elle paraît ailleurs, perdu dans le triste court de ses pensées, ses yeux sont fixé sur l'écorce la plongeant dans un état second.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne fait aucun mouvement pouvant trahir qu'elle a remarqué ma présence, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'elle s'en ai rendu compte, je me plante à coté d'elle et observe son profil, elle n'a pas sursauter à mon rapprochement ce qui confirme ce que je pensais.

Je l'entend émettre un long soupir et toujours sans décrocher son regard de l'objet de ses pensées je la vois prendre une longue et lente inspiration.

« - Tu crois que l'on peut aimer au-delà de la mort ? » Je sens que c'est plus une tentative de se convaincre qu'une réelle question, cependant je sais qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part.

« - J'en suis sûr » Je lui répond sincèrement.

Elle décroche enfin son regard de l'arbre, tourne la tête et m'accorde un triste sourire.

« - C'est bon te de voir, Rémus » Me dit-elle.

Je lui sourit à mon tour, oui, c'était bon d'être ici et de la revoir, ça faisait si longtemps, presque trois longues années.

Trois ans, à cette époque tout était encore différent, c'était la fin d'une période noire, longue de 12 années, j'étais revenu avec Sirius, innocenté mais toujours fugitif, nous l'avions caché ici pendant deux mois, puis en bon parrain, il avait décidé de retourner près de Poudlard, pour surveiller Harry.

A ce moment j'avais cru que tout irait en s'arrangeant, que tous les malheurs que nous avions vécut étaient désormais derrière nous mais encore une fois je m'étais trompé.

« - Heureux de te revoir, Myrha » Lui répondis-je en lui mettant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle me regarde, puis dans un mouvement elle dépose sa main sur la mienne et retourna son attention sur le tronc d'arbre. Je jette un coup d'?il par- dessus ses longs cheveux bruns pour voir l'inscription que je n'avais plus vue depuis longtemps, et qui avait été fait durant un été que nous avions tous passé ici, un été sans Peter d'ailleurs. Bizarrement je me rappelle qu'il avait été le plus merveilleux, c'était celui qui avait précédé notre entrée en dernière année à Poudlard, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts.

Un long soupir me sort de mes pensées. Je ne fais aucun mouvement, je la vois baisser la tête, pour détacher son regard de ce qui ai écrit, elle regarde ses mains comme si elle pouvait voir quelque chose que moi je ne pouvait pas. Puis elle relève la tête.

« - Tu te souviens de ce jour là ? » Me demande t-elle sans se retourner et si bas que j'aurai très bien pu ne pas l'entendre si je n'avais été si proche d'elle.

Si je me souvenait de ce jour là ? Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

« - Oui, comme si c'était hier »

* * *

_Flash back..._

_C'était une fin de journée plutôt douce, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, six adolescents marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt, ils étaient beaucoup plus silencieux qu'à la normale. La cause ? Le lendemain se serait la rentrée scolaire, une dernière année et ils entreraient dans la vie adulte._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière._

_« - Ici je pense que se sera parfait » La jeune fille rousse brisa le silence._

_« - Ouais c'est pas mal » Lui répondit un jeune garçon brun._

_Les autres se rapprochèrent et entreprirent de déballer la nourritures et les boissons qu'ils avaient apportés. Ils commencèrent leur festins, mangeant, buvant, riants, blaguant, criant.._

_Au bout d'une heure lorsque le repas fut terminé et qu'il ne restait plus que les bières au beurre et quelques miettes, ils s'allongèrent tous sur l'herbe, fixant les étoiles, chacun méditant en silence._

_Soudain la jeune fille rousse brisa le mutisme qui s'était emparé du groupe._

_« - Vous avez une idée de ce que nous deviendrons après Poudlard ? » Demanda t-elle en continuant de regarder les étoiles._

_Il y eu un silence._

_« - Et bien, Moi et James nous seront les meilleurs Aurors que l'Angleterre n'est jamais connu, Rémus deviendra le directeur de Poudlard, Lily la plus grande magicienne de tous les temps et Cléo sera notre nouvelle Ministre de la Magie » Annonça Sirius qui s'était relevé pour faire sa prédiction._

_Tous les regards se croisèrent un instant, puis de petits sourires se formèrent sur leurs visages avant de laisser place à un franc éclat de rire général._

_« - Rien que ça, Patmol ? » Lui demanda James après avoir repris son souffle._

_Le jeune homme acquiesça._

_« - Ton destin ne te plait pas ? » Lui demanda t-il, faussement vexé._

_« - Rappelle moi tes notes de Divination, Sirius ? » Lui lança Rémus en riant._

_« - Et bien j'avais eu un 'H', comme 'Hors du commun' à ma BUSE » Répondit- il fièrement, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois rire tout le petit groupe._

_Après une bonne cure de rire et un silence, Lily intervint une nouvelle fois._

_« - J'étais sérieuse, nous allons tous vers des voies différentes, nous serons sûrement séparés par des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour certains d'entre nous, rien ne sera plus comme avant... » Dit-elle tristement._

_La phrase de la jeune Gryffondor fut accompagné d'un silence pesant, chacun méditant et saisissant le poids et les conséquences des paroles de Lily, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un an, après chacun irait vivre sa vie et réaliserait ses rêves._

_« - J'ai une idée » Annonça Myrha en se levant._

_Chacun des adolescents présents suivirent des yeux leur camarade qui se dirigeait droit vers un arbre, elle leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre. Ils s'exécutèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment où voulais en venir la jeune Serpentard._

_« - J'aurais besoin de votre aide les filles » Leur dit-elle sans aucun autre commentaire._

_« - Vas-tu nous expliquer ? » Demanda Sirius à la limite de l'agacement._

_Myrha leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers son interlocuteur._

_« - La patience n'est vraiment pas une vertu chez toi, Sirius Black ! » Grogna t-elle._

_Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire provocateur tout en croisant les bras, attendant l'explication qu'il avait demandé._

_Nouveau soupir. « - J'ai eu une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle est réalisable, j'avais pensé graver nos noms sur l'écorce de l'arbre et jeter un enchantement pour que n'importe lequel d'entre nous puisse savoir à n'importe quel moment comment vont les uns ou les autres »_

_Silence de l'auditoire, chacun évaluant l'idée de leur amie._

_« - C'est une bonne idée, Myrha, seulement pour jeter un enchantement tels que celui là, il faut être unis par un lien unique, pure et d'une solidité à toute épreuve sinon le sort ne fonctionnera pas. » Récita Lily, comme si elle lisait dans un livre. « - Je ne pense pas que notre amitié, aussi forte soit elle, soit suffisante »._

_« - Que fais-tu de l'amour ? » Demanda Cléo qui n'avait pas parler depuis la fin du repas._

_Myrha hocha de la tête, confirmant les dires de la jeune Serdaigle et son propre raisonnement._

_Lily médita un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, les garçons restaient silencieux, les enchantements étant le rayon du trio de charme de Poudlard._

_Comme les Maraudeurs étaient redoutables le trio de charme était explosif, imaginez une Gryffondor, une Serdaigle et une Serpentard alliant leur capacités, le caractère typique de leur maison tout ceci englobé par leur beauté naturelle... Je vous laisse faire le calcul de ce que cela pouvait donner.._

_« - Ca pourrait marcher, en considérant que l'amour que nous éprouvons est vraiment pure et sincère, si cela marche cela voudra dire que nous avons chacun trouvé nos âmes s?ur » Termina Lily._

_« - Pourquoi tu en doute encore ? » Lui demanda James._

_La rouquine se tourna vers son petit ami et lui adressa un magnifique sourire, elle hocha la tête en signe de négation._

_« - Alors, partant ? » Demanda Myrha._

_Tout le monde hocha de la tête. Lily s'approcha de l'arbre._

_« - Nous allons commencer par le lien d'amour, qui est le plus fort, nous allons réciter une incantation et le nom de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde apparaîtra et tant que les deux personnes s'aimeront les lettres resteront toujours visibles, et à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous voudra savoir comment va l'autre, il n'aura qu'à venir ici et poser sa main sur la gravure et il ressentira les émotions de l'autre pendant un instant » Expliqua Myrha._

_« - Et tu connais l'incantation ? » L'interrogea Rémus._

_« - Non, mais les filles et moi allons l'inventer, il suffit de combiner un sort de traçage qu'on utilise pour les horloges sorcières qui indiquent le lieu où se trouve un individu » Lui répondit-elle en souriant._

_« - Puis le sceller par un serment d'amour, une variante de celui qu'on utilise dans les mariages sorciers » Continua Cléo._

_« - Ca va pas être de la tarte » Termina Lily._

_Durant pas loin d'une demi-heure ils entendirent les filles essayer de mettre au point une formule adéquate. Puis elles finirent par se mettre d'accord._

_« - D'accord, je commence » Annonça Lily._

_Elle récita l'incantation et pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le tronc, il eut un éclair doré et le nom de James apparut en lettre visible sur l'écorce de l'arbre. La jeune fille se décala pour laisser la place au jeune Potter. Il imita les gestes de la jeune femme et bientôt le nom de Lily apparue à son tour, venant se greffer à celui du Gryffondor. Un sourire radieux vint illuminer le visage de la rouquine._

_A la fin du rituel, lorsque chacun eu prononcé à son tour l'incantation, on pouvait voir sur un large arbre de la foret, trois c?ur entremêlés, où on lisait distinctement en lettres d'un doré éclatant « JamesLily », « SiriusMyrha » et « RémusCléo »_

_« - Vous croyez que ça veut dire qu'on s'aiment beaucoup ? » Demanda ironiquement Sirius._

_Myrha lui donna une tape derrière la tête._

_« - Merci de gâcher un moment aussi spécial » Dit-elle dans une colère qui cachait mal son amusement._

_Sirius lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa passionnément pour se faire pardonner sous les regards moqueurs des autres._

_Fin du Flash Back..._

* * *

Je revins durement à la réalité, posant mon regard une nouvelle fois sur le tronc, je pouvais constater que les inscriptions étaient toujours aussi vivaces, pendant toutes ces années elles n'avait pas perdues en éclats ni en grosseurs, c'est comme si les lettres étaient restées figées et indifférente aux épreuves que nous avait fait subir la vie.

Peu importe le temps, les épreuves, les malheurs, l'amour que nous éprouvions à l'époque resterait intact pour toujours, défiant même la mort.

Brusquement Myrha eut un spasme, et je devine quelques larmes tombant de ses joues.

« - Je ne ressens plus rien, maintenant » Dit-elle dans un souffle, brisant le silence que nous avions instauré, chacun perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots, le bras tendu et la paume de sa main posée sur l'inscription qui indiquait : _« Sirius et Myrha »._

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, lui apportant tout le réconfort que je peux, mais je sais que cela n'est pas suffisant pour effacer ou même soulager la peine qui ronge son c?ur. Elle pivote sur elle-même et se réfugie contre moi, je l'entoure de mes bras et nous restons dans cette position, en silence.

Au bout de quelques instant, elle se dégage doucement, elle lève ses yeux ambre sur moi.

« - Viens, rentrons. » Elle me prends par le bras et me conduis vers la sortie de la forêt.

Nous empruntons le petit sentier qui mène à sa maison, toujours sans échanger le moindre mots. Nous entrons.

« - Du thé ? » Me demande t-elle.

J'acquiesce dans un sourire de remerciement.

« - Tu connais le chemin du salon » Me dit-elle pendant qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine.

Je prend le couloir à ma droite, descends un minuscule escalier comportant trois marches et je me retrouve dans le salon, dont les couleurs dominante de vert et argent n'avaient pas changé, comme il y a des années on se saurait cru dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Je prend place sur un des canapé près de l'imposante cheminée, je laisse mes yeux faire l'inspection de la pièce, ils tombent automatiquement sur le cadre qui se trouve au dessus de la cheminée.

Je me lève et m'approche de celle-ci, j'inspecte le cadre qui contenait les blasons personnels de nos maisons que nous avions tous décousu de nos uniformes lors de la remise des diplômes pour les mettre dans ce cadre.

Puis nous les avions tous signés de nos noms, il y avait celui de Serpentard de Myrha, celui de Serdaigle de Cléo et enfin les cinq de Gryffondors, ceux de James, Sirius, Lily, le mien et celui de Peter, enfin il y avait figuré, car à ce que je pouvait voir, quelqu'un l'avait retiré du cadre.

J'aimais beaucoup ce cadre, il n'avait rien de spécial, juste des bouts de tissus fixé au hasard, mais il représentait tellement bien ce que nous étions. Je soupir et baisse le regard pour observer les quelques cadres, disposé ici et là, pratiquement toutes les photos avaient été prises à Poudlard.

Sur le rebord de la cheminée, se trouvait celles qui tenaient le plus à c?ur à Myrha, cependant il y en avait une que je ne connaissait pas.

Sur la première, c'était facile, il s'agissait d'une photo de Myrha, Cléo et Lily dans le parc de Poudlard, sous un arbre, près du lac où nous avions tous l'habitude de nous retrouver pour discuter tranquillement, elle avait été prise en 6ème année, au mois de Juin.

La deuxième, il s'agissait de la photo prise au mariage de James et Lily et où nous figurions tous, de gauche à droite, il y avait Peter, Myrha, Sirius, James, Lily, Cléo et moi. Nous étions tous resplendissants et tellement heureux..

La troisième étaient une photo des maraudeurs, près de la cabane hurlante, nous étions très jeunes, cette photo devait datés de notre 5ème année, nous étions tous emmitouflés dans nos manteaux, gants et écharpes aux couleurs vives de Gryffondor à l'appui. Je me rappelle en voyant nos représentations riant aux éclats de ce que Sirius nous avait dit juste avant pour nous mettre dans cet état.

Je souris en repensant à tout ces instants, après avoir reconnu l'avant dernière des photos que je connaissait, une, représentant Myrha et Sirius au bal de fin d'étude, se tenant par la main en souriant, ils échangeait un regard complice, profitant pour se dévorer des yeux.

Puis je me tourne vers la dernière, celle représentant une petite fille d'environs deux ans, je présume, les cheveux noirs et lisse, les yeux d'un bleu éclatant et un visage franchement familier, la forme et la couleur de ses yeux, me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, une pensée traversa vaguement mon esprit mais cela était définitivement impossible ou peut-être quand...

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne sentis pas tout de suite que Myrha était apparue dans le salon et qu'elle s'était dirigée vers moi, elle se tenait derrière mon dos, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir par- dessus mon épaule.

« - Elle est belle, non ? » Me demande t-elle.

Je me tourne vers elle et hoche la tête d'une manière affirmative.

« - Myrha, qui est-ce ? » Lui demandais-je pour mettre fin à l'affreux doute qui germait dans mon cerveau depuis que j'avais vu ce si beau visage juvénile.

« - C'est ma fille... Me répond t-elle calmement alors que je palis à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Comme tu peux voir elle ressemble beaucoup à son père... » Ajouta t-elle en prenant délicatement la photo de mes mains.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Léna :** Voila, la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre, par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite, contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Angelina Jonhson4** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, bon, j'espère ne pas tomber dans le pathétique ! Car comme tu l'as deviné cette fic n'est pas des plus joyeuse, hum ! Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop pleurer, mais un petit peu quand même...( Non je ne suis pas du tout sadique..) Bref, merci encore pour tes compliments, je suis plus que flattée !

**Bellatrix :** Tu as trouvé cela triste, et bien tu as intérêt à avoir le c?ur bien accroché car certains des chapitres de cette fic vont être franchement très triste, à la limite du drame ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous !

**Cc jonhson** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review mais aussi pour m'avoir fait de la pub auprès de ton amie (Angelina Jonhson4) C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Bon et bien comme j'ai dit aux autres, si tu as eu la larme à l'?il pour le 1er chapitre, pour certains il faudra carrément sortir le paquet de mouchoirs ! Mais je vous promet quand même pas mal de moment de joie et de bonheur ( Faut savoir aussi se réjouir et arrêter de pleurer sinon on se lasse vite !) Bref je t'embrasse et à bientôt.

**Mystic** : Là je suis vraiment flattée de voir que tu me suis dans toutes mes fics, franchement je n'en reviens toujours pas, vraiment merci, merci, merci, merci !

**Godric2** : Merci pour tes compliment et heureuse que ce que je fasse te plaise, je t'embrasse ! Et à bientôt !

**Alex-13** : Merci à toi, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu !


	3. Histoire de parrains et de marraines

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 : Histoire de parrains et de marraines**

_Fin du chapitre 2 :_

_« Myrha, qui est-ce ? » Lui demandais-je pour mettre fin à l'affreux doute qui germait dans mon cerveau depuis que j'avais vu ce si beau visage juvénile._

_« - C'est ma fille... Me réponds t-elle calmement alors que je palis à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Comme tu peux voir, elle ressemble beaucoup à son père... » Me dit-elle en me prenant délicatement la photo de mes mains._

* * *

Je la regarde avec des yeux qui ont du mal à cacher ma stupéfaction, je sens ma bouche qui s'étire dans un « o » de surprise et mes bras qui tombe le long de mon corps. Après quelques instants de pur flottement, je la regarde observer mélancoliquement la petite fille sur la photo.

« - Mais...comment ? Quand ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! comment s'appelle t-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Non, mais vraiment c'est invraisemblable ! Comment as t-il pu me le cacher ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Je... »

« - REMUS ! » Crie t-elle, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Je la regarde étonné, qu'est ce qui lui prend de crier comme ça ?

« - STOP ! » Dit-elle dans un souffle, le teint rosie par le cri qu'elle venait de pousser.

« - J'ai dit tout ça à voix haute ? » Je la vis acquiesçait silencieusement, je sentit le rouge me monter aux joues. « - Je suis désolé » Lui dis je sincèrement.

« - Bien »

Elle me sourit.

« - Pour essayait de répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre et bien, je me passerais d'essayer de t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés... »

Elle me fit un sourire espiègle, je fronce les sourcils et lui jette un regard noir, elle se payait ma tête ? Evidement je le méritait, cette question était vraiment idiote...Je lui fit un signe de tête.

« - D'accord je le méritais » Et à mon tour je lui fit un sourire.

« - Quand ? Et bien, il y a trois ans, lorsque vous êtes revenu me voir, elle s'appelle Harmonie, elle a presque deux ans et demi, et tu ne l'a jamais su pour la simple et bonne raison que le plus concerné ne le savait même pas lui-même... »

Un silence accompagna ses derniers mots, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demandais je, effaré.

« - Pourquoi, quoi ? » Riposta t-elle.

« - Myrha... Lui dis je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est très sérieux ! Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, se tordant les mains nerveusement. Je hausse un sourcil d'étonnement, Myrha n'avais jamais était du genre nerveux pour quoi que se soit.

« - Myrha ? » Elle lève les yeux vers moi, je constate qu'ils sont embuaient de larmes, le fait de les avoir levés si vite en fait couler une, je m'approche d'elle, je chasse du pouce celles qui suivent et je l'attire contre moi.

Elle se serre contre ma poitrine d'une manière désespérée qui ne lui ressemble pas, je n'avais jamais eu à la consoler pour quoi que se soit, elle était toujours une fille très indépendante et qui ne laissait jamais voir aux autres ses faiblesses, même aux personnes les plus proche d'elle...Je n'avais jamais du le faire en 20 ans que je la connaissait et là, en l'espace d'une heure c'était la deuxième fois. Je la sens sangloter de plus en plus fort contre moi.

« - Ne me...ne me laisse pas..toi non plus... » Me dit-elle dans une plainte entre coupé de sanglots.

Je la serre plus étroitement contre moi, lui assurant ma présence.

« - Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas » Lui dis je pour la réconforter.

Elle se blotti un peu plus entre mes bras, comme si elle essayait d'entrer en moi pour que nous fassions plus qu'une personne, pour être sûr que moi non plus je ne partirait pas. Après quelques instants, je la sens se détendre.

Je l'écarte doucement pour la regarder. Elle lève finalement ses yeux rougit par les larmes vers moi, je lui sourit tendrement.

« - Et bien, va tu enfin m'expliquer et me présenter cette merveille ? » Lui dis je doucement.

Elle me sourit. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le divan, je m'exécute et prend place pendant qu'elle fait de même, s'asseyant en face de moi.

« - Et bien, c'est difficile à expliquer, sur le moment j'ai penser que c'était mieux ainsi, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus... »

Elle fit une pause où je lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue, je vis ses yeux se rétrécir, et je compris que les larmes menaçaient de tomber à nouveau.

Dans un mouvement je me lève et prends place à ses cotés l'entourant de les bras, lui assurant mon réconfort et mon soutien.

« - Merci » Me dit-elle, je lui fait un signe de tête pour l'engager à continuer.

« - Avant que je ne sache que j'étais enceinte, nous avons eu une discussion tous les deux et il m'a assurer qu'il voulais être auprès d'Harry pendant le temps qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûre qu'il s'en sorte par lui-même, et qu'après ça il reviendrait vivre ici avec moi, pour toujours. Il m'avais dit qu'il devait le faire, que c'était son rôle, qu'il le devait à James et à Lily... »

Elle fit une nouvelle pause où elle se détacha de mes bras pour se diriger vers une des tables pour chercher un mouchoir.

Elle erra dans toute la pièce et s'arrêta devant la cheminée où trônait les photos qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure.

« - Tu sais, j'ai compris, je ne pouvais que comprendre, après tout il était son parrain, c'est pour cette raison que je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente entre deux eaux, je voulais qu'il puisse ne penser qu'au bien être d'Harry, je sais trop ce que cela fait de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure d'assurer correctement un rôle pour lequel on vous a choisi... »

Je su à cet instant très bien où elle voulais en venir.

« - Non, Myrha ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais et ne peux toujours rien faire, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et encore moins aujourd'hui... »

« - Je ne sais pas, Remus, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose »

« - Non tu ne pouvais pas » Lui répondis-je d'un ton dur.

« - J'aurais du au moins essayer, c'était MON rôle, après qu'elle nous ai quitté... »

Un voile passa devant mes yeux, et des souvenirs se bousculèrent dans ma tête.

* * *

_FlashBack..._

_« - Calme toi, Lunard » Un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux rebelles et d'environs 20 ans se tenait dans un couloir blanc où on respirait une vague odeur d'antiseptique, qui picotait le nez et prenait à la gorge._

_Le concerné leva un sourcils._

_« - Oui, c'est vrai, tu me donne le tournis à force de marcher d'un bout à l'autre de ce fichu couloir ! » Renchérit un autre homme aux yeux rieur et d'un bleu intense._

_La jeune fille rousse émit un gloussement pendant qu'une autre brune donnait un coup de coude à l'homme qui venait de parler et qui se trouvait à ses cotés._

_« - Que je me calme ? » Demanda le blond, en fronçant les sourcils. Il devint subitement rouge, il se tourna vers ces deux amis. « - QUE JE ME CALME ? » La petite troupe eu un mouvement de recul devant la colère du lycanthrope, ils se pressèrent contre le mur._

_« - CA FAIT AU MOINS UNE HEURE QUE J'ENTENDS CES CRIS, ET QUE JE NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE, ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVAIT A ME DIRE C'EST DE ME CALMER ? » Hurla t-il sans respirer leur jetant à tous des regards noirs de sens. « - VOUS, VOUS PAYER MA TETE ? » Il repris enfin son souffle._

_Il regarda leur airs mortifié et s'aperçu qu'il était sûrement aller trop loin, ce n'étais pas de leur faute, il savait qu'ils avaient dit ça pour le réconforter, mais il était vraiment à bout de nerfs. Il rougi de honte face à son attitude et mit sa tête dans ses mains d'un geste désespéré._

_« - Je suis désolé » S'excusa t-il d'une voix plus calme._

_La jeune fille rousse se leva et se dirigea vers lui, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il baissa ses mains pour voir qui avait oser d'entre tous braver sa colère et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Elle lui fit un franc sourire, plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux dorés de Remus._

_« - Ce n'est rien, Remus, nous comprenons » Lui dit-elle d'une voix d'une extrême douceur._

_« - Oui, je sais ce que ça fait, n'oublie pas » Ajouta James qui s'était lui aussi approcher des deux amis._

_« - D'ailleurs, je me demande lequel de vous deux était pire, toi ou James » Renchérie Sirius avec son éternel sourire._

_« - Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vous ai pas hurler dessus comme ça ! » Se défendit-il, l'air boudeur._

_« - Ah non ? » Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. « - Voyons ce que m'a coûté la naissance de mon filleul... » Dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. « - Pour commencer, j'ai du me débarrasser définitivement de mon pull préféré car à force de t'accrocher à moi tu avais fini par le déchirer, ensuite j'ai du me battre avec deux gardiens qui voulais te jeter dehors après que tu es insulté tous les médicomages qui passait parce que tu ne pouvait pas rejoindre Lily, j'ai du te retenir des centaines de fois pour que tu ne te rompe pas le cou par terre à force de t'évanouir, ce qui m'a valu deux jours d'arrêt pour une tendinite aux poignets et après... »_

_« - CA SUFFIT » Hurla James, rouge d'embarras, en lui collant sa main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise. « - Je ne veux pas que Lily demande le divorce en croyant qu'elle est marié à un fou ! » Dit-il très vite._

_« - Mmmmh, ça je le savait déjà, mon amour » Intervint Lily, un sourire espiègle sur le visage._

_Tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf James qui fit une moue boudeuse à sa femme._

_« - Oh ! Ne fait pas cette tête, mon amour, je t'aime même si tu es fou » Lui dit-elle, le prenant dans ses bras. Ce qui fit redoubler les rires des autres personnes présentes._

_« - C'est vrai ? » Lui demanda t-il, avec l'air angélique d'un enfant de 5 ans à peine._

_Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. « - Et puis de toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne vais pas laisser mon fils sans père » Dit-elle avec malice._

_« - Hey ! » Il ne pu rien dire d'autre, sa femme avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné._

_« - Mouai, si vous voulez mon avis, ils sont cinglés tous les deux » Assura Sirius._

_« - Je le crois aussi, Patmol » Ajouta Remus en pouffant de rire, son angoisse s'étant maintenant calmé en voyant le numéro que lui faisait ses amis. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ils allaient être parents ou l'était déjà pour certains et ils se comportaient encore comme des enfants. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées._

_« - M. Lupin ? » Entendit-il derrière lui. Il pâlit soudainement, la peur ayant fait surface aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Il se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière._

_« - Elle va bien ? Tout se passe bien ? Comment va-t-elle ? » Cria t- il très vite que la medicomage eu du mal à la suivre et après un gloussement elle lui annonça la grande nouvelle._

_« - Vous êtes le père d'une merveilleuse petite fille » Lui dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse._

_Il ne saisit pas tout de suite, mais entendit les cris de joies de tout ses amis et sentit comme James et Sirius lui sautait dessus pour le féliciter, mais l'information avait du mal à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait la voir et très vite._

_« - Vous pouvez aller... » La jeune médicomage n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Remus s'était déjà engouffrait dans la pièce._

_Au bout d'un petit couloir sombre, il poussa la porte et entra dans une salle baignant de lumière, et là au milieu se trouvait sa Cléo, les cheveux collés sur son visage par la sueur, le souffle court et les yeux clos._

_Il s'approcha hésitant, il pris place sur une des chaise à coté du lit, il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux._

_« - C'est toi » Dit-elle, son sourire magnifique l'éblouissant comme d'habitude, se dessinant sur son visage. Il hocha de la tête._

_« - Comment tu te sens, ma belle ? » Lui demanda t-il avec douceur, caressant sa main._

_« - Je vais bien » Lui répondit-elle calmement. A ce moment, la médicomage de tout à l'heure entra dans la pièce avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle s'approcha du jeune Lupin et lui posa son délicat fardeau dans les bras._

_Remus se sentit maladroit avec ce petit être dans les bras, il se raidit, ne sachant pas quelle méthode il devait adopter, puis il posa son regard sur sa fille et une vague de bonheur l'envahit, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé être si heureux ! Elle était si belle et dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père._

_Il regarda Cléo et ne pu empêcher la vague de bonheur qui l'assaillit, elle lui accorda un sourire tendre, il déposa une main sur la sienne tout en gardant sa fille bien encré dans le creux de son immense bras._

_« - Elle est magnifique » Lui dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Elle acquiesça toujours silencieuse, mais surtout fatiguée de sa journée._

_« - M. Lupin ? » L'appela la médicomage. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air radieux._

_« - Elle est magnifique » Lui répondit-il, l'air béat. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'?il à Cléo qui avait mis la main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire, mais étant secouée de spasmes qui trahissait son état._

_« - Hum ! Oui, de toute évidence elle sera vraiment une belle jeune femme » Répondit-elle en souriant, le jeune Lupin acquiesça. « - Mais je voulais vous dire que certaines personnes attendent dans le hall et voudrais vous voir »_

_Remus la regarda sans comprendre ; déconnecté de la réalité, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit bébé qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras._

_« - Faite les entrer, s'il vous plait » Fini par répondre Cléo._

_« - Bien, madame » La jeune médicomage disparut laissant entrer les maraudeurs, Lily et Myrha._

_« - Comment te sens tu ? » Lui demanda immédiatement Lily, l'air inquiet._

_« - Ca va » Répondit-elle. « - Je crois plutôt que c'est à Remus qu'il faudrait pausé la question » Dit-elle en pouffant de rire._

_En entendant son prénom le concerné jeta un coup d'?il aux nouveaux arrivant, parut surpris puis finalement leur accorda un immense sourire._

_« - elle est magnifique » Leur annonça t-il._

_S'en fut trop pour Cléo qui explosa littéralement de rire ce qui réveilla Rémus de sa léthargie profonde et de son début de maladie mentale._

_« - Quoi ? » Demanda t-il à sa femme._

_« - Rémus...c'est...c'est la centième...fois que...tu ...le dis » Lui répondit-elle entre deux éclat de rire._

_« - Vraiment ? » Il parut surpris pendant un moment. « - Et bien, ce n'est pas suffisant encore, cent fois n'est pas assez pour dire combien elle est jolie » Termina t-il en regardant une fois de plus sa petite fille._

_« - Ca y est, il est gaga ! » Annonça Sirius, dans un geste théâtral de la main._

_Tout le monde se mit à rire, Sirius avait toujours le don pour ça._

_« - comment allez vous l'appeler ? » Demanda Myrha._

_Le couple se regarda._

_« - Nous n'avons pas encore choisi, mais nous savons qui sera son parrain et sa marraine » Leur confia Remus._

_« - James, Myrha, se serait pour nous un grand honneur que vous acceptiez d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre petite fille. » Demanda Cléo d'un ton très solennel._

_Les deux concernés sursautèrent en entendant leurs prénoms, puis un grand sourire s'étendit sur le visage de James._

_« - Ce serait plus qu'un honneur pour moi, bien sûr, j'accepte avec joie » Dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Remus qui avait le visage radieux._

_Le couple se tourna vers Myrha qui était toujours muette de stupéfaction._

_« - Et toi ? » Demanda Cléo à son amie._

_Celle-ci parut sortir de sa léthargie, elle sursauta._

_« - Tu es sûre que tu veux que se soit moi ? » demanda t-elle, stupéfaite._

_« - Oui, je le veux » Lui répondit Cléo sans hésiter. L'ex serpentard lui accorda son plus beau sourire._

_« - Alors, j'accepte avec joie » Dit-elle enjoué._

_« - Vendu ! » S'exclama Remus._

_« - Bien, si tout est réglée, serait-il enfin possible que je vois ma filleule d'un peu plus près ! » Demanda James impatient._

_Remus pouffa de rire, face au comportement juvénile de son ami de toujours. Après une dernier regard pour sa fille il la confia à son parrain. James la prit délicatement contre lui avec un peu plus d'assurance que Remus quelques instants auparavant. En la voyant de plus près James émit un long sifflement._

_« - Tu as bien travaillé Lunard, elle est vraiment adorable, elle fera une merveilleuse épouse pour mon petit Harry ! » Dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Remus._

_Tout le monde éclata de rire face au commentaire du jeune Potter._

_Finalement Myrha s'approcha de James, qui baissa les bras pour lui montrer le bébé. Elle caressa sa minuscule et douce joue, un sourire béat sur le visage._

_« - Il faudrait lui trouver un nom, digne de sa beauté » Dit-elle après quelques minutes._

_« - Et bien que pensez-vous d'Hermione » Demanda Cléo._

_Tout le monde se regarda et puis après un moment de silence, des sourires se formèrent sur leurs visage._

_« - C'est magnifique » Leur dit Myrha. Tout le monde acquiesça. Cléo se tourna vers Remus qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide._

_« - Remus ? » Demanda t-elle._

_« - Hermione Cléo Lupin » Dit-il pour lui-même, il laissa un temps de silence où il parut réfléchir. « - Oui, j'aime beaucoup »._

_« - Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous petite Hermione » Murmura Sirius à l'enfant._

_Fin Flash back..._

* * *

_Autre Flash back..._

_« - Sirius Black, vous êtes condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban, pour avoir directement causé la mort de James et Lily Potter ! » Ordonna le juge du MagentMagot. Sirius blêmit face à l'annonce de sa condamnation._

_« - Myrha Vaughan, vous êtes condamné au bannissement du Royaume d'Angleterre, pour avoir été complice des actes de M. Sirius Black, et vous avez de la chance que nous manquions de preuve, sinon vous seriez allé directement à Azkaban ! »_

_Myrha sentie la terre se dérober sous ses pieds, sa vie venait de basculer en à peine deux jours, passant du bonheur à la pire des situations, l'homme qu'elle aimait était un traître abominable, elle avait perdu Lily, James et Cléo, et elle venait de se faire condamnée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait...Sa vie était fichue..._

_Fin FlashBack..._

* * *

Après l'annonce de leur condamnation respectives, Sirius avait investit sa cellule et Myrha s'était réfugiée en France dans le manoir de vacances de sa famille où elle y était restée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre depuis 15 ans.

Je relève les yeux vers mon amie et je ne peut empêcher la grosse vague de culpabilité m'envahir, pendant si longtemps, comme pour Sirius, je l'avait cru coupable de trahison envers ce que nous avions de plus cher, autrement dit notre amitié et nos familles.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais rien fait et avaient payés toute leur vie, Sirius jusqu'à sa mort et Myrha encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, se faisant arracher à sa terre natale et à tout ce à quoi elle tenait dans ce monde.

Je vois sur son visage qu'elle aussi est envahit par une sorte de culpabilité ou bien de nostalgie, je ne saurait le dire. Mais mon attention fut attiré à cet instant par des bruits de pas précipités descendant les petites marches du salon.

« - Maman ! Maman ! »

Une petite fille brune fit son apparition dans la pièce en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de Myrha.

J'en eu le souffle coupé, j'avais déjà pu remarquer sa ressemblance avec Sirius sur la petite photo, mais rien ne valait ce que je voyais à cette instant. La petite fille engagea une conversation maladroite avec sa mère, mais je n'entendais rien de ce qu'elles se disaient, trop occupé à ma contemplation. Une douce petite voix me sortie de mes pensés.

« - Bonjou, vous z'êtes qui, mozieur ? »

Je me retourne vers elle, les mêmes yeux rieurs et d'un bleu intense croise mon regard, les mêmes cheveux, le même air fier qui faisait la renommée de la famille Black, le même sourcil soulevé signifiant un trouble évident, puis tout à coup une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire.

« - Ze vous reconnaît ! Vous z'êtes zur les photos de ma maman ! » Dit- elle tout excitée, en sautant de joie.

Je lui fit un sourire tendre, elle était vraiment à croquer, heu non, je veux dire elle était vraiment très jolie, hum ! J'acquiesce de la tête.

« - Oui, en effet, je m'appelle Remus, ravi de te connaître petite Harmonie » Lui répondis-je.

Elle posa un doigt sur son menton en signe de réflexion.

« - 'Emus...vous z'êtes venu avec mon papa ? » Demanda t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoirs...

* * *

**Et voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas la suite viendra bientôt car je suis en VACANCES pendant trois semaines donc j'aurais tout le temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fics, et peut être bientôt une nouvelle traduction...**

**RAR :**

**Ithil'** : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas simple d'intégrer Peter dans les histoires car il est difficile de le faire paraître autrement que comme un sal traître ! J'essaye au maximum de le faire partir ailleurs, par exemple en Espagne pendant que les autre sont en France, etc.. Mais on ne peut pas faire toujours sans lui, donc on verra bien...Sinon merci pour tes encouragements et ravie de voir que ça te plais !

**Petite maraudeuse** : Tu aimes ma fic ? C'est très gentil, je suis très flatté, et ce chapitre ? Fais moi vite savoir s'il t'as plu autant que les autres...Merci pour tout !

**Herm'021** : Désolé pour l'attente mais j'était occupé avec mes partiels et maintenant...OUF ! C'est fini ! Donc la suite viendra beaucoup plus vite ! Merci pour les compliments !

**Angelina Jonhson4** : Ce qui est arrivé à Cléo, mmmmh...Et bien tu le saura bientôt, en attendant c'est mon secret ! Désolé, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est quelqu'un de très spéciale, donc il lui est arrivé quelque chose de pas commun...Pour la fille de Myrha tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre, merci ? Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui te remercie d'être une fidèle lectrice de cette histoire, donc merci à toi ! Gros bisous !

**Léna **: Sirius, le père ? Et bien, vu que ce n'est plus un secret, et bien oui ! Je te promet que la suite viendra beaucoup plus vite que pour ce chapitre !

**Titou Moony** : La ressemblance entre Cléo et ton prénom est purement fortuite, non je ne savais pas que tu t'appeler Chloé ! Et oui, il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde, mais peut-être qu'après de prochains évènement ils pourront reconstruire un cercle soudé avec d'autres personnes...Tu verras bien qui...A priori, il devrait y avoir des flash back à tous les chapitres, mais bon d'ici à ce que change d'avis...Bref, à bientôt, et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, c'est vraiment touchant !

**Godric2** : Contente que cela continue de te plaire autant (en espérant qu'il en est allé de même pour celui là...) Merci pour tes commentaires sur mes chapitres ça fait plaisir d'avoir les avis des lecteurs sur l'écriture et les évènement de l'histoire ! A bientôt, j'espère !

**Mystic** : Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis en train de rougir de plaisir...Je suis toujours vraiment heureuse que mes fics te plaise autant, ça réchauffe vraiment le c?ur, merci infiniment (mais je me répète encore ! Ca c'est parce que tu me trouble avec tout tes compliments...) Donc au risque de me répéter (encore ! Mon dieu !) Merci, merci, merci, merci !

**Cc johnson** : Bon, bah, je sais que j'ai tardé...Je suis vraiment désolé...L'auteur se met à genoux pour se faire pardonner et promet de mettre une suite rapidement ! Je suis pardonné ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Bisous !

**Bubblejoyce **: Comment j'était trop heureuse de te voir dans mes reviews pour cette histoire ! Youpi ! Je suis vraiment comblée qu'elle te plaise autant que l'autre ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à cultiver ta dépendance à mes fics, car moi je suis aussi dépendante à tes reviews...Donc si tu continue de m'en envoyer je promet d'essayer d'être un bon dealer pour toi ! Ca marche ? Je t'embrasse très fort !

**Lily-sam** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée, j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais !

**Lexyann** : Et bien moi, j'espère que tu va continuer de lire cette fic ! Tu verras sûrement bientôt ce qui est arrivé à notre petite Serdaigle...Jusque là c'est un secret...Bisous !


	4. Dures révélations et songe d'une nuit

**Chapitre 4 : Dures révélations et songe d'une nuit.**

_Fin du chapitre 3 : _

_« - 'Emus, tu es venu avec mon papa ? » Demanda t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoir._

* * *

Je restais sans voix, elle ne savait donc pas ? Je me senti soudainement très mal, qu'est ce que j'étais censé lui répondre ? Qu'il étai mort ? Qu'elle ne verrai jamais combien son père était quelqu'un de formidable ? Que jamais elle ne verrai son visage ou entendrait son rire si semblable au sien ? Que jamais son père ne la ferai volait dans les airs en la tenant dans ses bras ? Que jamais il ne lui apprendrai à voler sur un balai ? Que jamais il ne lui apprendrai à se défendre contre un garçon qui l'ennuierai ? Qu'il ne la réconforterai jamais après un cauchemar ? Qu'ils ne partageraient jamais un secret ou un fou rire ? Qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais l'étreinte d'un père ou ne ressentirai sa fierté ? Qu'il ne serai jamais là pour son premier sort ou son premier jour d'école, pour sa remise de diplôme ou pour son mariage ? Ah non, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire tout ça, j'en été incapable.

Je jette un regard à Myrha qui semble plus pale que d'habitude, je cherche une réponse dans ses yeux mais je n'y trouve qu'une profonde tristesse et une once de culpabilité. Elle me fait un sourire d'excuse.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers la fille de mon meilleur ami défunt et je lui sourit.

« - Non, je suis désolé, pas aujourd'hui »

Je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque je vois de la déception sur son beau visage. Je l'entends soupirer.

« - Bon, bah tant pis, tu rezte avec ma maman et moi, 'Emus ? » Me demande –elle à nouveau.

« - Pour le moment »

Un franc sourire se dessine sur son visage et elle se jette dans mes bras et se colle contre ma poitrine.

D'abord très surpris je ne fit aucun mouvement, après tout je n'étais plus habitué à ce que quelqu'un me démontre tant d'affection depuis un bon moment, tellement longtemps que je me rappelait plus le bien être que cela procurait. Après quelques secondes de surprise je l'emprisonne dans mes bras et je la sens se lover définitivement sur mon torse.

« - Je zuis contente 'Emus » Me dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Je souris en l'entendant, Je jette un coup d'œil à Myrha qui nous regarde d'un air attendrie.

« - Va te laver les mains, ma puce, nous allons passer à table » Lui demanda Myrha.

La petite fille grogna, visiblement mécontente de devoir bouger de l'endroit confortable où elle se trouvait. Elle se mit à gigoter et se retrouva en position assise sur mes genoux.

« - Je pourrai m'asseoir à coté de 'Emus ? » Demanda t-elle sur un ton suppliant à sa mère.

« - Si ça ne le dérange pas »

« - Za te dérange pas 'Emus ? Je peux ? » Me demande t-elle sur le même ton suppliant qu'elle venait d'utiliser avec sa mère.

Je me suis tout de suite demandé comment, avec ce regard, on pouvait lui refuser quelque chose, elle était si mignonne, un vrai ange.

J'hoche de la tête.

« - Bien sûr, j'en serai ravi »

Et là j'eu droit au plus beau sourire depuis mon arrivée. Elle sauta de mes genoux et sortie en courant de la pièce en criant de joie. Je me mit à rire doucement en voyant son comportement.

« - Elle s'attache vite aux gens, et je crois qu'elle vient de t'adopter »

Je me tourne en acquiescant de la tête.

« - Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. M'explique Myrha en baissant la tête. C'est trop dure, je n'arrive même pas à l'accepter moi-même, alors lui expliquer, je m'en sens incapable pour l'instant... »

Je la comprenait parfaitement, cela devait être vraiment dure, enlever tout ses espoirs à une petite fille de 2ans et demi, c'était assez dur, mais c'était nécessaire.

« - Je comprends, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il va falloir que tu le fasse, un jour ou l'autre, alors autant ne pas trop traîner... »

Je fit une pause pour m'approcher de Myrha, elle avait la tête baisser, je lui prit doucement le menton pour la relever pour que nos regard se croise.

« - Vous pourrez de cette façon faire votre deuil toutes les deux, en vous serrant les coudes. »

« - Je me sens si seule » Me réponds t-elle, ses yeux à nouveau embués de larmes.

« - Mais tu n'es pas seule, Myrha... »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains.

« - Je suis là maintenant, et je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça toutes seule, je t'aiderai...»

Ses yeux me scrutaient pour lire au fond de mon cœur, savoir si je ne disais pas cela en l'air.

« - Vraiment ? Tu ferai ça pour moi ? » Me demanda t-elle finalement.

« - Oui, pour toi, pour Sirius et aussi pour Harmonie, je te le promet » Lui répondis je.

A cet instant une lumière d'un bleu électrique, provenant de ma poitrine nous enveloppa. Myrha sursauta et s'éloigna de moi, les yeux ronds de surprise.

« - Mais qu'est ce que... » Bredouilla t-elle confuse.

Je regardais la magie de Sirius contenu en moi depuis que nous avions fait ce serment flotter autour de moi, fasciné. La magie avait du se réveiller alors que je promettait à Myrha de m'occupait d'elle et de sa fille, remplissant ainsi le vieux serment fait à mes amis... La fumée bleu disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle n'était apparue.

Myrha était toujours aussi stupéfaite. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs sur moi. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant et c'est le moment que choisi Harmonie pour faire apparition dans la salle de nouveau.

Elle détourna, non sans une dernière hésitation, son regard et le posa sur sa fille. Harmonie ouvrit grands les yeux.

« - Pouquoi tu pleu' maman ? » Demanda t-elle, la voix peu sûre et sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement.

Myrha soupira et me lança un regard, je lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle lui passa une main sur la joue et tenta une ébauche de sourire.

« - Parce que je suis très triste... » Lui répondit-elle.

La petite fille la détailla pendant un moment, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour finalement ne rien dire, puis elle se décida.

« - C'est pazque papa est pas là ? » Lui dit-elle.

Myrha hocha de la tête et Harmonie se déplaça dans les bras de sa mère, l'étreignant de ses petits bras, puis elle lui posa un baiser sur le nez et lui fit un sourire.

« - T'inquiète pas maman, il viendra bientôt...» rajouta t-elle d'un ton assuré.

Les larmes de Myrha coulaient maintenant librement. Elle les chassa d'un coup de main.

« - Viens là ma puce, maman doit te parler » Dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle dans une étreinte typiquement maternelle. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et lisse de sa fille dans un mouvement régulier.

Je restai spectateur, je ne devais pas intervenir pour l'instant. Je fut prit d'un sentiment de pure tristesse et de regret en voyant une famille de plus, détruite.

Lorsque je jetait un regard en arrière sur ce qu'avait été ma vie et celle de mes amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y avait de quoi faire fondre en larme un cœur de pierre, même Rogue en serait attristé.

_Nous avions tout pour être heureux, mais nous ne l'avions jamais été, ou que très peu. Nous avions l'amour, l'amitié, un bel avenir professionnel, une famille..._

_Tout, et aujourd'hui il ne restait qu'un garçon de quinze ans qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents et qui venait de perdre son parrain, la personne qui s'approchait le plus d'un père pour lui, une jeune fille du même age, qui ignorait tout sur sa vrai famille, une veuve et sa fille orpheline de père, et moi, seul face au loup que j'était et un traître, qui au fond, devait être celui qui se sentait le plus seul et misérable de tous._

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la discussion de la mère et la fille, mais se fut un cri de désespoir qui me sorti de mes souvenirs douloureux et ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Le visage d'Harmonie était ravagé par les larmes et le désespoir, une lueur de colère brillait dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à la robe de sa mère et pleurer à gros sanglots tout comme la jeune femme qui avait du mal à tenir debout, et qui vacillait légèrement. Elle n'avait pas du beaucoup manger ces derniers jours.

Je senti qu'il était temps que j'intervienne, je me dirige à grands pas vers elles et je les prends toutes les deux dans mes bras sans pour autant les séparées.

Les sanglots d'Harmonie redoublèrent, interrompus par de petits cris étouffés, et je sentie Myrha se reposer avec soulagement sur moi, n'ayant plus de force pour le faire elle-même.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme restés enlacés, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'au bout d'un laps de temps incertain, les sanglots cessèrent, laissant place à un douloureux silence. Myrha fut la première à se dégager de mon étreinte pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa fille.

« - Elle s'est endormie » Me dit-elle.

Je me penche pour la voir, son petit visage rouge d'avoir tant pleuré, avait l'air plus paisible.

« - Je vais la monter dans sa chambre » Ajouta Myrha.

Je la vit faire quelques pas et chanceler à nouveau. Je me précipite sur elle pour lui prendre délicatement son fardeau des mains. Harmonie bouge un peu dans son sommeil puis, se colle à nouveau contre ma poitrine, en attrapant un bout de ma chemise, la serrant fortement dans sa petite main. Je l'entends murmurer un vague _: « papa »_ avant de plonger à nouveau sa tête à l'endroit initial.

« - Merci, je te montre le chemin »

« - Attends, tu as du mal à marcher, accroche toi à mon bras » Lui dis je en la voyant si peu assuré sur ses jambes, et ayant très peur qu'elle ne tombe à n'importe quel moment. Je lui tendis mon coude et elle passa son bras à l'intérieur en souriant, reconnaissante.

Nous montâmes quelques escaliers, pour nous retrouver finalement, au bout de quelques couloirs et une multitude de portes, devant la chambre d'Harmonie. La pièce était très belle, d'un bleu clair paisible, le lit à baldaquin se trouvait au milieu, je m'en approche pour poser la petite fille à l'intérieur, faisant bien attention de la border correctement, Dieu sait si ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais ça !

Ayant accompli ma tache, je me retourne vers mon amie qui était en train d'installer une chaise à coté du lit, elle s'assit, se penche vers sa fille et passa une main sur son front, lui caressant la joue pour finalement prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« - Je vais rester avec elle, au cas où elle se réveille » Me dit-elle.

J'acquiesce de la tête.

« - Je peux rester aussi ? » Demandais-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, l'air surpris.

« - Tu ne préfère pas aller te coucher, il y a une chambre de prête pour toi » Me répond t-elle.

Je fais non de la tête, et je lui fais un sourire.

« - Tu n'es plus seule, tu te souviens ? » Lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde un long moment avant qu'un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage, elle hoche de la tête et se retourne vers sa fille.

Soudain un coup sec frappé aux carreaux de la fenêtre de la petite chambre bleue retentirent. Je tourne vivement la tête tout comme Myrha, les sens en alerte. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit que de deux chouettes. Toutefois je me rends soudainement compte qu'il est un peu tard pour le courrier.

Je me dirige ver la fenêtre pour ouvrir aux messagers, la plus grande se dirige sans un regard pour moi vers Myrha et à ma plus grande surprise la deuxièmement se pose sur mon épaule.

Personne ne savait que je me trouvait chez Myrha, alors qui pouvait m'écrire ? Je regarde le cachet de la lettre et constate qu'elle vient de Poudlard et sûrement de Dumbledore lui-même. Je l'ouvre rapidement.

_« Rémus,_

_J'espère que ton petit voyage en France se passe bien... Cependant ce qui m'amène à t'écrire est un peu plus délicat... M. et Mrs Granger viennent d'être assassinés dans leur maison, je pense que tu en connaîtra l'auteur incessamment sous peu, Hermione va bien. Nous avons eu de la chance que le guetteur de cette nuit soit Severus, il l'a sauvé juste à temps mais malheureusement n'a rien pu faire pour les deux adultes. Je pense que tu comprends ce qui me pousse à t'écrire, elle a besoin de toi maintenant, viens aussi vite que tu peux, nous t'attendons..._

_Embrasse Myrha pour moi et félicite là, à bientôt,_

_Albus »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle que j'entendis un petit cri étouffé venir de derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement et aperçoit Myrha une main sur le cœur, une autre tenant un parchemin, le teint livide. Je me précipite auprès d'elle.

« - Que se passe t-il, Myrha ? » Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux fixant un point invisible. Puis elle sursauta lorsque je pressa son bras pour la faire revenir à elle. Elle pose son regard violet sur moi.

« - Peter à été capturé cette nuit, Ils nous réhabilitent, Sirius et moi » Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu exploser de joie, mais c'était différent, car cette victoire avait un goût amer, premièrement Sirius était mort en criminel, et ça rien ne le changerai, deuxièmement il n'était pas là pour être heureux avec nous et troisièmement je comprenait maintenant le sens des mots d'Albus, Peter devait être l'assassin des Granger. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait pu encore détruire une famille avant de se faire emprisonner.

Je prend ses mains dans les miennes pour attirer son attention sur moi. Lorsque je constate que je l'ai, je plonge mon regard doré dans le sien.

« - Les parents adoptifs d'Hermione sont morts, il faut que je parte pour l'Angleterre demain, je veux que toi et Harmonie veniez avec moi » Lui dis- je.

Elle reste stoïque sur le moment puis me regarde à nouveau.

« - L'Angleterre..._Hermione_... » Murmure t-elle tout bas. Puis me lance un regard fatigué mais déterminé.

« - C'est d'accord, Remus, nous viendrons avec toi » Je senti une douce pression sur ma main là où se tenait celle de Myrha et lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

« - Nous affronterons tout ensemble maintenant, il est temps que nous nous occupions des nôtres, Remus, on va aller chercher Harry et Hermione, demain, leur place est avec nous désormais. »

Une lueur de bonheur s'immisça en moi, mais elle fut bientôt remplacer par une toute autre, plus désagréable.

« - Je ne sais pas, Myrha, Harry est bien protégé et nous n'avons, ni toi ni moi, aucun droit sur lui et pour Hermione, et bien peut être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... » J'interrompit ma phrase en constatant que Myrha venait de tomber de sommeil, la tête sur le lit, tenant toujours sa fille par la main.

Je souris, il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé avec Myrha depuis toutes ses années, c'est qu'elle pouvait s'endormir n'importe comment et n'importe où. Je retins un fou rire en la voyant à la limite de la désarticulation. Je m'approche d'elle, lui pose un coussin sous la tête et une couverture sur les épaules, elle émet un léger gémissement puis retombe dans un profond sommeil.

Je me dirige moi-même vers le petit canapé qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce et je m'y assois en repensant à tout ce que je venait d'apprendre depuis le début de la journée, un trop plein d'information et de souvenir se bousculait dans ma tête. L'existence d'Harmonie, la capture de Peter, le meurtre des Granger, Hermione qui en avait réchappé de justesse...je fus parcouru d'un long frisson en pensant que cette nuit aurait pu être la dernière pour elle...je devrais me forcer à remercier Severus la prochaine fois que je le verrait.

Je regarde autour de moi et un cadre attire mon attention, il se trouvait sur une petite table recouvert d'un voile aussi bleu que les murs de la chambre. Je le prends dans mes mains pour apercevoir ma propre silhouette me faire des signes d'une main au milieu d'un champs de blé, l'autre passé dans le dos d'un Sirius, souriant, un bras posé sur mes épaule, faisant le signe de la victoire de son autre main.

Ma gorge se serra un peu trop fort pour ne pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. Cette photo avait été prise il y a trois ans après son évasion d'Azkaban. Je fut secoué par un violent sanglot en ayant la vague conviction que si je pleurais de plus en plus fort, le Sirius que je tenais devant moi pourrait sortir de sa prison de papier comme il l'avait fait pour Azkaban, pour venir me consoler comme il l'avait l'habitude de la faire, quand nous étions des jeunes et insouciants maraudeurs...

Je ne sentit même pas mes yeux se fermer, ni le sommeil s'emparer de mon corps fatigué.

* * *

_Soudain le décors changea complètement, je me retrouvait dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt que je reconnu comme celle qui bordait la maison de Myrha. Elle était calme, je m'avançait doucement au milieu quand j'entendis des éclats de voix et de rire, je me tournait de tout les cotés sans rien voir._

_Puis soudain des formes se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité, une jeune fille rousse aux yeux d'un vert éblouissant apparue, courant en riant et regardant derrière elle, d'un mouvement qui faisait délicatement voler ses cheveux de feu dans le vent, le jeune homme au cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes qui courait derrière elle en l'appelant, un bouquet de lys blanc dans les mains. Tout près d'eux se trouvait Sirius et moi-même riant en se tenant le ventre, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Cléo toujours aussi belle, resplendissait au coté de Myrha qui lui enfilait des fleurs de toutes couleurs dans ses beaux cheveux bouclés en chantant._

_Puis les formes disparurent petit à petit dans un vague nuage de fumée, les éclats de voix diminuèrent jusqu'à devenir inaudible et je me retrouvait à nouveau seul dans la jolie clairière de la foret._

_Et puis soudain je sentie une main se posait dans la mienne, je baissai la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux émeraude, que je ne connaissait que trop bien, ceux de Lily, bien que je ne leur connaisse pas cette détresse, cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'elle et je fus plus que surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Harry._

_Mais je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'une autre main étrangère se posa sur celle qui me restait de libre et là j'eu le sentiment que mon coeur allait se briser en mille morceaux, Hermione se trouvait de l'autre coté, me regardant avec tristesse et compréhension._

_Je senti que j'ouvrai la bouche mais je n'entendis aucun son en sortir, tout ce que je pu faire c'est me laisser porter par les deux adolescents qui me traînait vers un endroit inconnu. Puis soudain je reconnu le vieil arbre que j'avais encore vu il y a quelques heures, à mon arrivée. Et là, au pied de l'arbre, je distinguai une minuscule silhouette recroquevillée en position fœtal._

_En approchant de plus près je reconnu Harmonie. Je voulu me précipiter vers elle mais je ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Tout ce que je senti fut deux mains qui quittaient les miennes et je vis Harry se pencher sur la petite silhouette et la soulever dans ses bras pendant qu'Hermione se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'inspecter et lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front._

_Tout à coup il eut une rafale de vent qui vint siffler à mes oreilles et soulever quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je vis apparaître derrière Harry, deux formes imprécises qui prirent doucement une silhouette familière, James et Lily se tenait derrière leur fils, leur mains posées sur ses épaules. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, puis dans un sourire, j'entendis un échos arriver jusqu'à mes oreilles._

_« Prends bien soin de notre petit Harry, et dis lui que nous l'aimons plus que tout et que nous sommes fier de lui »_

_Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur fils pour ensuite fixer un point à coté d'eux, près d'Hermione, où deux autres formes apparurent, je senti une douce pression dans mon estomac en voyant les silhouettes distinctes de Sirius et de ma Cléo apparaître. Cléo posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et se tourna vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Elle a besoin de toi, ne la laisse pas tomber, Remus. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais »_

_Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui lui fit un sourire en passant un bras atour de ses épaules, puis lui aussi se tourna vers moi._

_« Merci d'être là pour mes deux femmes, Lunard. Dis à Myrha que je l'aime et à Harmonie qu'elle est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais faite de mon vivant et que je la surveille de là où je sui.,Prends bien soin d'Harry aussi, et forme la famille que nous avons tous voulu avoir. Ils ont tous autant besoin de toi que toi d'eux, la vie est trop courte, ne t'encombre pas de regrets ou de tristesse, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, alors vis là à plein régime et aide les à trouver leur place, pour qu'ils puissent, tous, faire de même. Bonne chance mon ami, vivez heureux pour nous. »_

_Ce que je voyait de mes yeux était tout simplement incroyable, le tableau qui se dressait devant moi était tout ce que j'avais jamais espéré. Toute la famille réunie comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, les Potters au grand complet ainsi que les Black et les Lupins._

_Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahis et le peu de confiance que j'avais dans l'avenir et dans la vie venait de renaître en moi, oui je réussirai à être heureux pour eux, je me battrai pour ça !_

_J'accomplirai le serment des maraudeurs, je protégerai à jamais les membres encore vivants de ce que nous étions, des enfants pleins d'avenir, de rêves et d'espoirs, je ferai en sorte que nos enfants vivent la vie que nous n'avons jamais eue. Il était temps que je réunisse ma nouvelle famille. Je donnerai à Harry un père et une mère, à Hermione son passé et ses racines, à Harmonie une enfance heureuse et à Myrha une vie moins solitaire, tout comme moi._

_Sur ces résolutions je vis mes amis défunts me faire des sourires, acquiescant mes pensées, Cléo m'envoya un baiser et un dernier « je t'aime » avant de disparaître suivie des autres._

_Je me senti tirer par derrière par une force inconnue, après un dernier regard vers Harry Hermione et Harmonie qui me faisait des signes de mains, je vis une brume épaisse puis j'ouvris les yeux sentant un poids sur ma poitrine me procurant une douce chaleur._

* * *

Je repris mes esprits en reconnaissant l'endroit où je me trouvait, c'était la petite chambre bleue d'Harmonie, j'avais du m'assoupir quelques heures puisque la pièce était baignée de la lumière naissante du jour. Je vis que Myrha était toujours dans la même position, la couverture sur ses épaules avait légèrement glissé de ses épaules.

Je fais un mouvement pour me redresser et je remarque à nouveau que quelque chose pèse sur moi. Je baisse les yeux et je vois que la petite Harmonie repose tranquillement sur mon estomac, la petite photo que j'avais contemplé avant de m'endormir, serrée dans une de ses mains pendant que l'autre, serrait ma chemine d'un geste réconfortant, comme elle l'avait fait hier au soir.

Elle avait du se lever pendant la nuit et chercher une présence masculine, quelque chose qui pourrait le plus représenter ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

Je la regarde dormir paisiblement sur moi puis je la prend dans mes bras pour la serrer comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout moment, je la vois gigoter légèrement pour trouver une meilleur position, puis je vois sa tête s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je soupir de contentement.

« - Non, je ne te laisserai jamais petite Harmonie, je te promet que je vais me battre pour qu'on est tous ce que l'on souhaite le plus : une famille... »

Je la sens resserrer sa poigne sur ma chemise pendant qu'une larme solitaire coule sur sa minuscule petite joue rose, je la chasse doucement pendant qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Je lève la tête et rencontre le regard à nouveau plein d'espoir de Myrha.

« - Allons les chercher, Remus. Ramenons les enfants à la maison... »

* * *

**_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, je pense que la fin de cette fic approche plus rapidement que je l'aurait pensé, je dirai qu'il reste tout au plus un ou deux chapitres, mais peut-être que je ferai une suite, ou bien un avant, je ne sais pas à vous de me le dire !_**

**RAR**

**_Désolé je fais court dans les réponses car je suis plus que pressée, je dois sortir ce soir et j'aimerai vous mettre la suite avant de partir, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et comprendrez !_**

**Les maraudeuses :** Hey ! Ce n'est pas une traduction, cette histoire est la mienne, vrai de vrai ! He he he ! Contente qu'elle vous plaise aussi, la petite Harmonie vous plait ? C'est très gentil pour elle ! Et pour Hermione vous avez eu votre réponse dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu...Je vous embrasse fort !

**Mystic** : Voila la suite, j'espère que cette fois ton ordi ne te lâchera pas, c'est vrai que pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublie, pas de nouvelles de toi...donc je me suis inquiétée, mais heureusement ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps ! Gros bisous !

**Alex-13** : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise !

**Agelina johnson4** : un paquet de mouchoir ? A ton avis Hermione est bien celle que tu crois maintenant ? Ais je vraiment besoin de te répondre ? 3 semaines de vacances, c'est le traitement privilégie de la fac de Paris XI, après une session de partiels catastrophique il faut bien souffler un bon coup, tu ne crois pas ? Moi si et comme ça j'ai plus de temps pour mes fics. Merci d'écrire cette fic ? Ah non, c'est moi qui vous remercie tous de la lire et de l'apprécier ! Gros bisous !

**Axoo **: Tu veux que j'envois un expert pour le dégât des eaux ? Ou peut être un médecin pour qu'il te prescrive une cure de désintox ? Non, trêve de plaisanteries, je suis flattée, heureuse et vraiment touchée que tu aimes autant cette fic ! J'espère que tu avais prévu les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre ? En espérant qu'il t'ais plu, je t'embrasse fort !

**Thegirloftheshade** : merci je suis très touchée !

**Pitite maraudeuse** : Merci pour Harmonie, moi aussi je l'ai pris e affection dès qu j'ai commencé à la faire apparaître dans l'histoire ! Oui, tu as raison, une fille de cet age ne parle pas correctement encore, mais c'est plus simple pour l'histoire qu'elle sache aligner deux mots correctement, disons qu'elle est avancée pour son âge. J'espère que la suite te plait, gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce** : Bon, là je pense ne pas avoir été trop vache quant au suspense pourtant j'ai longtemps hésité à arrêter avant mais bon, pour une fois j'ai décidé de ne pas être trop cruelle. Ta dose à été suffisante et à ton goût ? J'attend toujours avec autant d'impatience tes commentaires et impressions ! (désolé c'est court mais je suis très pressée ! J'espère que tu me pardonnera...petits yeux implorants) Gros bisous !

**Titou Moony** : Le destin de notre petite Serdaigle intrigue beaucoup d'entre vous, mais je garde cela très secret, vous ne le saurez tous que le moment voulu, même toi ma Titou ! Tu arrivera peut être mieux à faire le rapport entre Hermione et Remus dans ce chapitre et surtout en découvrant la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une quinzaine d'années, mais ça c'est pour plus tard ! Gros bisous !

**Morri **: moi aussi je les adore tous les deux, surtout Sirius, c'est en lisant le Tome 5 que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, la mort de Sirius m'a complètement traumatisé, donc c'est un peu comme un hommage à sa fascinante personne...je dérive là, non ? Bref, gros bisous ! Et Merci de suivre et d'apprécier cette fic !

**Ccjonhson** : Merci de me pardonner ! OUF J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille à mort, la suite a été assez rapide ? J'espère en tout cas ! Pas de réponse encore tout à fait clair sur Hermione et Cléo dans ce chapitre mais bientôt, c'est promis ! En attendant je garde le mystère le plus complet ! Désolé ! Gros bisous !


	5. Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 5 : Retour aux sources**

Après le petit déjeuné préparé par l'elfe de maison de Myrha, je me rendis dans le salon pour attendre mes nouvelles compagnes de route. Nous devions nous rendre à Poudlard, à cause des évènements troublants qui s'étaient déroulés la veille, dans la nuit.

Je regardais la cheminée de mon hôte avec une grimace, j'avais toujours détesté utiliser la poudre de cheminette et cela avait été un réel soulagement que de passer mon permis de transplannage. Cependant aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre ce mode de transport, vu que nous transportions avec nous, une petite fille de 2 ans et demi.

Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention, je me retourne juste à temps pour voir une petite tornade brune courir et se jeter dans mes bras.

« - 'Vais avec toi, 'Emus » Me dit-elle en encerclant mon cou avec ses petit bras, un peu trop fort je dois dire, je sens l'air se bloquer dans ma gorge.

Qui aurait pu dire qu'une gamine de son age est autant de force ?

« - Tu-m'et-étou-ffe » Tentais-je d'articuler.

Harmonie devint subitement rouge d'embarras et retira vivement ses mains, quelques petites larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Je reprends mon souffle et avec un sourire espiègle, je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

« - Il t'en faudra plus pour venir à bout d'un vieux loup comme moi » Dis je sans réfléchir, mais soudain ma propre phrase me fait tressaillir, ma condition de loup-garou me sauta au visage.

_Nous avions convenu avec Myrha de récupérer Harry et Hermione aujourd'hui et de se battre pour eux, pour les garder, mais qui confirait trois enfants dont un de deux ans à un monstre comme moi ? J'avais aucune chance, nous allions droit dans un mur..._

Je sens une main se poser sur mes épaules. Je sors subitement de mes pensées pour croiser le regard de mon amie. Elle me sourit tendrement.

« - Moi, je te la confirais sans hésiter. Me dit-elle comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées. Regarde...Continua t-elle en me désignant Harmonie, blottie dans mes bras, me regardant avec ses grands yeux bleus, qui à ma plus grande tristesse avait perdu leur éclats rieurs, sûrement depuis hier au soir. Elle est dingue de toi depuis la première seconde ».

Je la regarde encore une fois comme pour me persuader de ce qu'elle vient de me dire, et pour appuyer les dires de sa mère, Harmonie vint se lover un peu plus contre ma poitrine. Je fis un sourire de remerciement à mon amie qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle se tourna et attrapa un pot sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« - Bon, et bien allons-y, j'ai vraiment hâte de les revoir, je suis sûre qu'ils ont tellement changés, qu'ils pourraient passés à coté de moi sans que je les reconnaissent » Me confia t-elle en se dirigeant devant la cheminée.

« - Ca, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup. Lui dis-je rapidement. Harry ressemble tellement à James que s'en ai troublant, jamais tu ne pourrais passé à coté sans te rendre compte qu'il est son fils, tu te demanderai sûrement si ton esprit ne te joue pas des tours, en croyant voir devant toi James lui-même. Quand à Hermione, et bien, sa ressemblance avec sa mère est d'autant plus troublante. Je me rappelle de combien cela avait été dure d'être leur professeur pendant un an, j'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment j'allais voir apparaître Sirius franchir la porte à ses cotés, ou de te voir assise aux cotés d'Hermione au premier rang comme vous le faisiez Cléo, Lily et toi lorsque nous étions étudiants. » Racontais-je, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

« - Et bien j'ai d'autant plus hâte de les voir » Me répondit-elle.

« - Vas- y en premier »

Elle me tendit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette que je pris dans ma main en me plaçant au centre de la cheminée.

« - Les 3 balais ! » Criais je bien fort en jetant la poudre.

Je vis défiler plusieurs pièces à une vitesse vertigineuse, j'agrippait de toute mes forces mon précieux fardeau, qui n'émettait aucun son de frayeur ou de stupeur, elle se contentait de s'accrocher de toute ses forces à ma robe de sorcier.

D'un coup le mouvement stoppa et je me sentis poussé en avant par une force invisible. Je fus soudain envahit par une crainte grandissante, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas utilisé le réseau de cheminée sorcière, et le peu de souvenir qui m'en restait étaient les nombreuses chutes que je subissait à l'arrivée, accompagnée en générale de celles de Sirius et de James qui me tombaient tous les deux et à tour de rôle sur le dos. A notre plus grand étonnement à l'époque, nous avions constaté que Peter était particulièrement adroit dans ce domaine et ne tomber pratiquement jamais, c'était plutôt ironique lorsqu'on connaissait sa maladresse légendaire !

En bref aujourd'hui je n'étais pas seul, Harmonie blottie dans mes bras je devais me préparé à négocier une arrivée sans danger. Je senti le sol sous mes pieds, suivi d'une brève secousse et mes pieds se dérober sous notre poids. Je pris la première chose qui me venait sous la main pour m'y accrocher, dans ce cas précis se fut le haut de la cheminée. Cette action retint un maximum notre course mais l'attraction était bien trop forte, je nous senti partir en avant et mon pied heurter quelque chose au sol. Dans une acrobatie digne des plus grand acrobates moldus, je réussi à rester sur mes deux jambes en épargnant une chute plutôt rude à ma petite Harmonie.

Je reprit mes esprit en un soupir de soulagement qui fut vite suivit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Surpris, je regarde autour de moi pour voir les client de la taverne des 3 balais, impressionnés par le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Je m'incline brièvement pour clôturer mon entrée théâtrale. Harmonie décida d'imiter la foule et applaudissait avec elle.

« - Encore 'Emus » Me demanda t-elle.

Je lui fit un bref sourire.

« - Une autre fois peut-être » Lui répondis-je en ébouriffant une fois de plus ses longs cheveux noirs.

« - Tu as réussis à rester sur tes deux jambes ? C'est un miracle » Interrompit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

« - Il faut croire que je m'améliore avec l'âge » Lui répondis-je au tac au tac.

« - Je vois ça » Me dit-elle avec son sourire en coin et son habituelle assurance en époussetant sa robe, pour enlever la fine couche de suie qu'elle avait récolté pendant son voyage.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir de la cheminée, elle me fit un sourire et accepta mon aide. Encore une chose qui avait bien changé depuis notre adolescence.

_Avant, Myrha n'aurait jamais accepté l'aide de personne, même pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la galanterie. Cependant ce n'était plus la jeune fille arrogante, prônant son indépendance et son intelligence, disant que jamais aucun homme ne lui passerai facilement la bague au doigt, d'ailleurs elle disait assez souvent : « un serpent est difficile à apprivoiser », mais, elle était finalement devenue une femme mure, responsable et marquée par la vie, qu'un Lion indomptable avait tout de même réussi à apprivoiser..._

Harmonie toujours contre moi et Myrha pendue à mon bras nous primes le chemin qui menait de Pré au Lard à Poudlard, en silence.

Myrha regardait dans tous les sens, se souvenant de quelques endroits qui lui rappelait une anecdote. Il faut dire que le trio de charme en avait fait assez pour en avoir à raconter, mais bien sûr les Maraudeurs en faisait tout le temps les frais, qui auraient pu accusé ses trois anges ?

« - Ca faisait si longtemps... » Soupira t-elle sans lâcher le paysage des yeux.

Je ne répondis pas, sa terre natale lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant toutes ses années, cet endroit rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs. C'était comme un retour aux sources. Je sentis Harmonie se blottir un peu plus sur moi et j'entendis un soupir étouffé, en jetant un œil à ma passagère, je pu remarquer qu'elle s'était à nouveau endormie.

Bientôt on pu commencer à apercevoir les hautes tour de Poudlard et en même temps je sentie l'excitation de Myrha montait petit à petit, je crois que si elle avait pu, elle se serait mise à courir comme une folle en criant de joie. Ses yeux brillaient de redécouvrir ces paysages oubliés, la lisière de la forêt interdite, le champs des cours de vol, les rivages du Lac, les arbres, témoins de nombreuses escapades,discussions et confessions. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et comme leur avait appris Cléo il y a longtemps, elle leva les deux bras et ferma les yeux, s'offrant à la légère brise du vent.

« - C'est bon d'être de retour » Confia t-elle, les paupières toujours closes.

Je lève la tête au ciel, et moi-même je ferme les yeux en soupirant, profitant de la douce température d'été.

Au bout de quelques instants je me senti tiré par la main. En ouvrant les yeux je me rendis compte que Myrha me traînait vers l'entrée principale, avec une sorte d'impatience enfantine qui m'arracha un petit rire. Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

« - Quoi ? » Me demande t-elle.

« - J'ai l'impression d'avoir une fille de 14 ans devant moi » Lui dis-je. J'espère que je me trompe, parce que toi, à 14 ans, tu étais un enfer ! » Rajoutais-je.

Je la vis rougir en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

« - Allons-y, papa » Me lança t-elle après un clin d'œil, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« - Je vois que tu as aussi récupéré ton humour douteux » Répondis-je en la suivant, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle me répondit par un petit rire qui fit bouger Harmonie entre mes bras, je resserre ma prise, c'est fou ce que cet enfant pouvait réveiller en moi ! Je la sentais si bien au creux de mon étreinte, je ressentait mes instinct paternels refaire surface alors que je les croyais perdus à jamais. Je crois qu'Harmonie est arrivé à un moment cruciale dans ma vie. Elle me permettait de surmonter la mort de mon meilleur ami avec moins de difficultés. Quand je la regarde, je le vois lui, à travers ses yeux j'ai l'impression qu'il vit toujours, elle est vraiment son portrait tout craché, c'est dingue de voir à quel point elle peut lui ressembler...Ce petit être de 2 ans et demi que je ne connaissait que depuis une journée à peine, comptait déjà tellement pour moi que s'en était troublant. Sans réfléchir un élan de tendresse s'empara de moi et je dépose un léger baiser sur son front. Elle soupir dans son sommeil et sourit.

Je vois une ombre au dessus de ce beau visage, je lève la tête pour voir Myrha contempler la soudaine sérénité sur le visage de sa fille. Elle lève les yeux sur moi et me lance un regard perçant.

« - Je t'interdis de la laisser maintenant qu'elle tiens à toi... » Me dit- elle, sérieusement.

« - Même si je le pouvais, je ne pourrais pas, je suis raide dingue d'elle » Lui répondis je sincèrement au même moment où apparaît un réel sourire sur son visage.

« - Oui, pour ça, elle est bien comme son père, elle charme n'importe qui et tout le monde en tombe fou » Dit-elle en riant.

« - C'est vrai que Sirius était vraiment doué pour ça » Elle hoche de la tête pour montrer son accord, et nous repartons en riant des anecdotes dans lesquels Sirius avait fait usage de sa plus redoutable arme, son charme naturel.

Après quelques éclats de rire, nous étions au portes de Poudlard.

« - Tu sais cette fois là, j'ai vraiment penser que McGonagall, elle-même, en pinçait pour Sirius » Avouais-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Oh, mais elle en pinçait pour lui ! » Affirma t-elle. Mais pas seulement pour lui, elle était dingue de James et de toi aussi, en somme, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, elle était amoureuse de chacun d'entre vous, elle a toujours eu un faible pour le groupe des maraudeurs, pourquoi crois-tu que vous vous en sortiez aussi bien à chaque fois ? » Finit-elle, malicieuse.

« - Mmmh...C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle... Dis-je en réfléchissant. Ta théorie est plus que probable... »

« - Oui, chaque fois, Lily pensait que vous seriez sévèrement punis et en voyant que vous vous en sortiez sans y laisser trop de plumes, elle en était folle de rage... » Raconta t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - En effet, je crois que Lily n'était pas très réceptive au charme maraudien » Répondis-je dans un soupire accablé, faisant mine de bouder.

Elle approuva.

« - A cette époque, sa colère était telle qu'elle faisait le tour de Poudlard, partant de la salle commune de Gryffondor en passant par la Tour des Serdaigles pour finir dans les cachots de Serpentard. Les colères de Lily avait vraiment le don de m'amuser au plus haut point, même à cette époque c'était si évident qu'elle aimait James... » Finit-elle le regard rêveur.

« - Tu te souviens de leurs disputes ? » Me demande t-elle.

« - Si je m'en souviens ? Mais, je crois que chaque statue de Poudlard en tremble encore ! » Lui répondis-je effaré.

Ma phrase fut suivit d'un grand éclat de rire qui finit par réveiller Harmonie.

« - Aller ! Arrêtons de traîner ! On y vas ? » Me demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur la porte d'entrée.

« - C'est parti, après vous chère amie » Lui dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

Elle prit son air hautain et passa devant.

Ca me faisait toujours une drôle d'impression de me rendre à Poudlard pendant les vacances, les couloirs était vides, la Grande Salle d'habitude si bruyante était plongée dans le silence. Nous marchions dans le couloir principal, en passant à coté des sabliers des quatre maisons Myrha me donna un coup de coude en me tirant la langue. D'abord surpris, je ne compris que lorsque mon regard se posa sur les sabliers, les petits grains vert émeraudes étaient au niveau le plus haut, ce qui signifiait que Serpentard était le gagnant de la coupe des 4 maisons de l'année dernière.

Nous primes les escaliers qui nous conduirent au 3ème étage et après quelques passages et couloirs nous arrivâmes devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« - La dernière fois que j'ai été convoquée dans ce bureau c'était pour apprendre que mon ami d'enfance était devenue ce que je détestait le plus au monde » Dit-elle doucement, la tristesse revenant dans ses yeux.

« - Oui, mais il en a déjà trop fais les frais. Depuis des années il mène une double vie qui n'est pas sans danger, il a suffisamment payé le prix de ses erreurs d'adolescent perturbé » Lui répondis-je.

« - Je sais, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là, en devenant un mangemort il avait renoncé à notre amitié, l'avait brisé en mille morceaux, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce qu'il avait détruit... Avoua t-elle, la voix tremblante. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il m'a manqué pendant touts ses années... »

« - Vous, les Serpentards, êtes trop durs avec vous-même et les autres, tu aurais du lui pardonner déjà depuis longtemps, tu aurai du lui donner une chance, toutes ses années vous auriez tant eu besoin l'un de l'autre, tu aurais du écouté ce qu'il avait à te dire, tu lui devais bien ça » Tranchais-je durement.

« - Je ne devais rien à un mangemort ! » Répondit-elle, têtue.

« - Mais il est vrai que je devais bien ça à mon meilleur ami. A l'époque, je n'ai vu que ce qu'il avait fait et non pas qui il était, ce qu'il représentait dans ma vie. En choisissant son camp, il m'a trahi, mais je me rend compte aujourd'hui, que moi je l'ai trahit en lui refusant mon aide et une chance de s'en sortir... ».

* * *

_Flash Back_

_« - Ne le rejetez pas sans considération, Miss Vaughan, il n'a plus que vous, aujourd'hui » Lui rappela le directeur._

_La jeune fille tremblait de tout ses membres, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et tombaient en masse sur le sol. Elle avait le visage figé et le regard empli de colère et de tristesse. Finalement elle regarda son directeur._

_« - Non, il n'a plus personne, désormais » Lacha t-elle fermement._

_« - Vous devriez réfléchir avant de le rejeter sur un coup de tête » Lui répondit-il calmement._

_« - C'est tout réfléchi, il a franchi la dernière limite, c'est sans retour » Renchérit-elle._

_« - Ne croyez pas ça, Miss Vaughan, ne croyez pas ça... » Elle lui lança un regard noir et renifla d'un air dégoûtée._

_« - Pour ma part tout ceci n'est plus de mon ressort, puis-je retourner à mon dortoir ? » Demanda t-elle. _

_Le professeur hocha de la tête et après un salut elle franchi le seuil de la porte sous le regard peiné de son directeur._

_Elle s'arrêta devant la gargouille de l'entrée du bureau, elle se laissa tomber au sol, prise par une vague de désespoir, elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment, donnant libre court à sa peine. Au bout de quelques instants elle prit de nouveau le chemin des cachots, titubant et essuyant frénétiquement ses yeux. Elle arriva devant le mur qui cachait l'entrée de l'antre des Serpentards._

_« - Ilot » Dit-elle faiblement, le mur pivota pour la laisser entrer dans la salle aux couleurs vert et argent de sa maison._

_En avançant de quelques pas, elle le vit, assis dans leurs coins préféré, près de la seule cheminée de la pièce, installé dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, les pied sur la petite table basse, ses mains reposant sur son torse et les paupières closes. En s'approchant d'un pas vif, il capta sa présence et ouvrit les yeux._

_« - Alors toujours fourrée chez ses foutus Gryffondors ? » Dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin. _

_Cette réplique fut de trop, Myrha sentie une rage peu commune monter en elle, la faisant trembler de l'interieur. Il du s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'effaça rapidement._

_« - Myrha ? » Demanda t-il, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, essayant de sonder son esprit, il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'avança vers lui et il se leva sur ses jambes d'un coup vif._

_La jeune Serpentard s'arrêta face à lui, à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, la scrutant de ses yeux._

_D'une main hésitante elle prit sa main droite et releva sa manche. Se fut à cet instant précis qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et l'étrangeté de son comportement, il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de découvrir la marque noir qui gisait, vive sur sa peau pâle, au centre de son poigné._

_Elle le relâcha d'un geste brusque. « - Comment as-tu pu devenir...ça ? » Demanda t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_« - Myrha... Lui répondit-il dans un soupir las, en baissant les yeux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »_

_Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la main de son amie se diriger droit vers lui._

_Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa haine et son désespoir. _

_« - Tu me dégoûte » Dit-elle durement._

_« - Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi » Puis elle partie en courant dans son dortoir._

_Le jeune homme resta immobile au milieu de sa salle commune, regardant encore longtemps après qu'elle est disparue, l'entrée du dortoir des fille de Serpentard. Il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, la seule personne qu'il n'est jamais aimé, la seule qui pouvait l'approcher et à qui il montrait ses faiblesses. Ils avaient partageaient tellement de choses pendant toutes ses années, il avait tout gâché, il venait de perdre la seule personne qui se soit intéressé à lui, et qui le connaisse si bien, même ses parents ne savaient pas ce qu'ELLE, elle savait de lui et bien sûr, lui, la connaissait mieux que personne, même ces stupides Gryffondors qui se disait ses amis, ne saurait jamais que le quart de ce que, lui, savait d'elle..._

_Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, jamais elle ne comprendrait ce qu'il avait fait et de toute façon elle ne prendrait pas la peine de l'écouter. Severus Rogue essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et entreprit de regagner son dortoir, seul, une condition à laquelle il devrait se faire, désormais._

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

« - Depuis cette nuit là, nous ne sommes plus jamais adressé la parole, il a respecté ce que je lui avait demandé, il ne s'est plus jamais approché de moi, et je l'ai vu sombrer de jour en jour dans la solitude et l'amertume. Alors que moi, je vous avez-vous, lui n'avez personne. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui que je ne valais pas mieux que ce que je détestait le plus, j'était aveuglée par la colère... »

« - Tu auras l'occasion de te racheter, peut-être que lui fera ce que toi, tu n'as pas su faire il y a des années : te pardonner » Lui répondis- je en souriant.

Elle baissa la tête, prise de remord, elle ne devais pas s'en vouloir autant, il avait sa part de responsabilité, et puis elle n'était qu'une gamine de 16 ans à l'époque. Les choses changent, j'espère que ces deux là pourront à nouveau s'entendre et s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était réellement passé et se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient eu pendant ces années où ils avaient été ensemble, se serrant les coudes et de ce qu'ils avaient perdu en l'espace d'une nuit, leur précieuse amitié.

« - Et puis s'il te rejette, peut-être devrais-tu lui présenter Harmonie. Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera craquer » Lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle me sourit en retour.

« - Ca je ne crois pas, elle ressemble trop à Sirius pour son propre bien... »

Un nouvel éclat de rire résonna dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que la gargouille pivotait pour nous laisser entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, il reste 2 chapitres avec un possible épilogue, je ne me suis pas décidé quant à une suite... Mais je pense qu'il est fort possible pour qu'il y en ai une !_**

**RAR :**

**S-Jennifer-S** : Contente que cette fic te plaise j'en suis plus qu'heureuse, et pour Harry, oui, il est possible qu'enfin ses rêves se réalisent... Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

**Elea33** : Comme je l'ai dit à pleins d'autres lecteurs, tu veux un paquet de mouchoir ? Non, sérieusement, désolé d'être dur avec vous et de nous faire pleurer, mais cette histoire est plutôt triste, mais rassure toi, je ne suis vraiment pas fan des histoires qui se finissent mal, donc... Merci d'avoir mis une review dans chaque chapitre, c'était vraiment très gentils de ta part je suis vraiment flattée, et je regrette vraiment que tu n'es pas autant de reviews, car tes fics sont vraiment très bonnes, aller courage ! Et met-nous la suite bientôt !

**Godric2 **: Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de revoir une review de toi, je commençais à me dire que la suite ne t'avais pas plu ! Je ne me suis pas encore décidé pour la suite, mais comme celle-ci se finit bientôt, il va falloir que je prenne une décision, bon on verra pour l'instant c'est celle- ci, et il faut que je m'atèle à la finir en beauté pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Gros bisous !

**Morri **: Merci, je suis toujours aussi flattée de tes compliments ! Oui, ce Peter mériterait de se faire embrasser par un Détraqueur, quel ordure ! Bref, dans cette fic il est définitivement hors course, chao bye bye ! Et bon vent ! Bientôt ils seront réunis et peut-être que se sera la fin de leur soucis, peut-être...

**Ptite maraudeuse** : Voila la suite, contente que tu suive toujours autant cette fic ! Gros bisous !

**Axoo **: Je t'envois l'expert tout de suite, il est en chemin, je pense que ce chapitre te laisse un peu de vacances en ce qui concerne les larmes, il n'est pas si triste ! Je te promet que d'habitude je ne suis pas si mélo dramatique mais bon l'histoire de leur vie est à la base très triste donc voilà ! A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous !

**AngelinaJohnson4** : Oui, hélas bientôt la fin, je pense que je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire sur l'histoire du Serment des Maraudeurs et de ses conséquences, et bien sûr à la demande général il y aura une suite ! Oups, désolé, l'arrivée d'Hermione sera pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Bref, je t'embrasse très fort !

**Izabel** : Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, je suis flattée. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Remus, et c'est si facile de le faire vivre et agir, j'adore vraiment le potentiel de ce perso ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu, bisous !

**Lyby** : C'est vrai, Remus tombe souvent dans les bras d'une Serdaigle, mais je pense que c'est vraiment son genre de fille, tu ne crois pas ? Moi je trouve que ça colle vraiment avec son personnage. Contente que cette fic t'es tout de suite accrochée, j'en suis très fière !

**Lils296** : Désolé, Harry et les autres se sera pour la prochaine fois ! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Merci pour tout tes compliments, je suis vraiment plus que flattée !

**Jess-Evans** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Harmonie est vraiment très touchante, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que c'est la plus jeune ! Hermione, la fille de Lupin ? Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu... Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Titou Moony** : Hi hi hi ! Et non, Cléo et Hermione ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, et non, je ne suis pas du tout sadique ! Contente que cela continue de te plaire, je suis toujours aussi ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! Je t'embrasse très fort !

**Mystic **: Voila ta suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

**Les maraudeuses** : Je suis vraiment flattée que cette fic vous tienne autant à cœur, et que vous la préfériez à mes traductions, je vais aller faire un tour très prochainement pour lire votre fic, c'est promis, d'abord je fini de décortiquer le test de Répartition, je met un chap de « la vie continue » et je me jette sur votre fic ! En attendant gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce** : Hello ! Quoi ? J'ai pas réussi à faire fonder ton coeur de Pierre? Grrr...dommage ! Peut-être que j'y arriverait dans un prochain chapitre. Tu as le don de toujours poser ton dévolu sur les persos que je préfère aussi, je déteste être aussi transparente ! Cela doit se voir dans mon écriture qu je préfère tel ou tel perso. De plus ce que j'aime avec toi c'est que tu sais toujours déchiffrer ce que j'écris et lire entre les lignes et ça j'adore ! Je t'embrasse très fort et à la prochaine review !

**Ccjohnson **: Oui, comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous, une suite est prévue, je ne l'ai pas encore écrite ni même pensée mais elle existera, c'est promis ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins triste et j'espère que vous l'aimerez, il pose des poutres essentielles pour la fin de l'histoire enfin vous verrez bien ! Gros bisous !


	6. La loi du coeur

**_Note d'auteur : et voilà un autre chapitre, comme d'habitude je vous remercie toujours autant de vos reviews, encouragements, commentaires, etc... Je fais un peu de pub pour la fic d'Elea33 : « un futur incertain », et je vous encourage à aller la lire, vous ne serez pas déçu et n'hésitez pas à lui laisser des reviews ! Elle le mérite ! Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 6 : La loi du coeur**

La gargouille pivota devant nous, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'au bureau de notre ancien directeur. Je fis un pas en avant pour m'introduire dans le vestibule, mais je me rendis subitement compte que Myrha ne m'avait pas suivi. En me retournant je la vis, tremblante, le visage pâle. Je fis marche arrière et tout en lui prenant la main je la fit avancer à ma rencontre.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien » Lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulu le plus rassurant possible.

Elle me fit un sourire.

« - Je sais, c'est idiot, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ou plutôt l'impression que ce que l'on va apprendre ne va pas nous plaire » Me répondit-elle le visage sombre.

Ces mots me firent réfléchir pendant que nous montions les escaliers. Ce qu'avait dit Myrha avait un sens, nous étions revenus pour récupérer ce que nous aurions du garder il y a déjà bien des années, mais sur lesquels nous n'avions plus aucun droit. Il était certain que cela serait loin d'être simple. Mais nous ne devions pas nous laisser gagner par le doute, et croire en ce que nous désirions le plus depuis toujours, et qui semblait prendre forme depuis quelques heures.

Avoir de nouveau Harry et Hermione à nos côtés, se serait comme si tous les morts auxquels nous tenions revenaient à la vie. Nous arrivâmes sur ces dernières pensées à la porte. Je n'eu même pas le temps de lever mon poing pour frapper que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entendre une voix familière.

« - Entrez mes enfants, je vous attendez... »

Surpris, je jette un regard à mon amie qui à l'air aussi étonnée que moi, Harmonie remua dans mes bras, sa main s'accrocha à ma robe pendant que le pouce de son autre main vint se loger dans sa bouche avec un bruit sonore tout à fait attendrissant.

« - Bonjour Albus » Dis-je en guise de salut à mon ancien directeur.

« - Rémus » Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je remarquais à ma plus grande tristesse que le vieux sorcier semblait plus fatigué que jamais, son regard était moins pétillant et ses yeux avait perdu de leur éclat juvénile.

« - Mme Black, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous revoir et de pouvoir à nouveau vous comptez parmi nous... » Adressa t-il à Myrha en guise de salutation.

« - Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances, Sirius était un homme extraordinaire, il nous manquera à tous ». Rajouta t-il.

« - Merci. Le plaisir est partagé, heureuse de vous revoir, professeur Dumbledore » Répondit l'ex-serpentard en souriant à son ancien professeur, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis une quinzaine d'années, depuis qu'il avait essayé de prendre sa défense lors de son procès.

« - Albus, appelez moi Albus maintenant, je ne suis plus votre professeur, ni votre directeur » Lui dit-il en souriant.

« - C'est d'accord, Albus, mais à la seule condition que vous fassiez de même pour moi » Répondit la jeune femme.

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord.

« - Bien, j'aurais aimé vous retrouver, tous les deux, dans de meilleurs conditions » Annonça t-il d'une voix sonnant un peu plus morose qu'à son habitude.

Je senti mon cœur se serrer en repensant aux événements de la veille qui avait été partiellement effacé par la vague de bonheur que j'avais ressentie quelques minutes plutôt en redécouvrant Poudlard en compagnie de Myrha.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? » Demandais-je subitement d'une voix inquiète.

Albus me regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« - Elle est encore sous le choc, mais physiquement, elle va bien. Me rassura t-il. Heureusement que Severus était là, Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, s'il n'était pas intervenu... »

« - Severus est ici ? » Demanda Myrha.

Le directeur hocha de la tête.

« - Bien sûr, je pense qu'il aimerez vous revoir, lui aussi... » Dit-il.

Je vis Myrha pâlir subitement en entendant ces mots et faire une grimace septique, cependant elle n'ajouta rien, demeurant silencieuse. Albus se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

« - Comme je vous en ai fait part dans ma lettre, je pense que Melle Granger est en âge maintenant de connaître la vérité sur sa naissance, Rémus, elle doit savoir qu'elle est votre fille, sans compter qu'en ce moment elle a plus que jamais besoin de vous, de sa famille, pour traverser la mort de ses parents adoptifs » Me confia t-il.

« - Je suis la pour ça » Répondis-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer à l'idée de retrouver ma fille.

Je me souviens combien cela avait été dure de ne pas le lui dire lorsque j'avais enseigner pendant sa troisième année, lui dire combien elle ressemblais à sa mère et combien j'était fier d'elle.

« - Nous sommes là pour ça... » Rajouta Myrha en prenant ma main, la serrant très fort dans la sienne pour montrer son soutien.

Le directeur hocha de la tête en notre direction.

« - J'en suis heureux, vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper tous les trois » Nous confessa t-il en souriant d'une manière si paternel que mon cœur se réchauffa sur l'instant.

« - Tous les cinq » Ajouta Myrha, d'une voix haute et clair.

Albus tourna son attention sur l'ex-serpentard en haussant les sourcils.

« - Vous dîtes ? » Demanda t-il, perplexe.

« - Et bien, vous dites tous les trois, autrement dit, Rémus, Hermione et moi. Dit-elle sans lâcher son ancien directeur des yeux. Mais vous oubliez deux personnes »

« - Je crains de ne pas vous suivre » Avoua le directeur.

« - Je vous parle d'Harry, bien sûr, il est le fils de nos meilleurs amis, et le filleul de Sirius et Cléo et de ce fait, nous voulons qu'il sois placé sous notre responsabilité, et enfin, la cinquième personne, ma fille, je veux dire, notre fille à Sirius et à moi... » Termina Myrha.

Il y eu un long silence où le directeur sembla réfléchir aux propos de son ancienne élève, il se tourna vers moi, laissant son regard s'attarder sur mon précieux fardeau, puis, finalement il s'éclaircie la voix.

« - Votre fille ? » Demanda t-il.

« - Oui, ma fille, Harmonie Liliane Black » Lui répondit la brune.

Dumbledore eut une expression que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur son visage un jour : de la surprise, mais bientôt un sourire franc se dessina sur ses traits.

« - Je suis vraiment heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, Myrha, c'est un vrai cadeau du ciel. Lui dit-il de sa voix douce. Content de la compter parmi nous, elle aussi... »

« - Merci » Répondit-elle en hochant de la tête.

« - Cependant, les choses sont plus compliquer en ce qui concerne Harry » Ajouta t-il.

Myrha fronça les sourcils.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi, je pense que nous sommes les mieux placés, Remus et moi, pour nous occupez de lui, c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité James et Lily » Lui répondit-elle, son air déterminé ne l'ayant pas quitter.

Le directeur se tourna vers moi, je savais ce qu'il allait me dire mais je pris la décision à ce moment de ne pas me laisser faire. Dumbledore avait toujours su trouver en moi la voix de la raison, j'étais le plus facile à raisonner, non pas que je sois faible mais j'avais cette capacité à analyser les situations et à penser au conséquences avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, ce qui n'était pas franchement le cas de James ou bien de Sirius et pas non plus le point fort de Myrha.

« - Non, Albus, cette fois je ne suis pas disposé à laisser tomber comme il y a 15 ans, je veux récupérer ma fille, et Harry, si bien entendu, ils le veulent » Dis-je, moi aussi déterminé.

Le directeur poussa un long soupir.

« - Harry est sous la responsabilité des Dursleys, Rémus, vous le savez bien ». Me dit-il l'air triste.

« - Mais cette famille est horrible, Lily en était malade à chaque fois qu'elle devait passer l'été avec sa sœur, et lorsqu'elle à connu son mari, c'était d'autant plus difficile pour elle ! Elle et James doivent se retourner dans leur tombe à cette heure » Lâcha Myrha, en colère.

« - Peut-être, mais il est en sécurité là bas » Ajouta le directeur.

« - Je pense que deux sorciers comme nous peuvent largement assurer sa sécurité, et puis, vous rendez vous compte de l'état dans lequel il doit se trouver actuellement ? Il vient de perdre Sirius, c'est comme s'il avait perdu son père pour la deuxième fois ! Renchérit Myrha en s'approchant du bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui demeurait silencieux. Sa place est auprès des siens, de ceux qui partage sa peine ». Trancha t-elle.

« - Albus, vous rendez vous compte que s'il est à l'abri de Voldemort la bas, il n'en est pas pour autant à l'abri de lui-même ? Lui dis-je d'une voix calme. C'est d'une famille dont il a besoin, pas d'un sortilège de sang! »

« - De toute façon nous irons le chercher, avec votre accord ou pas » Le défia Myrha.

Le directeur eut un petit sourire.

« - Vous ne me croyez pas, Albus ? Je peux vous assurer que je ne bluffe pas, j'ai attendu 15 ans, je n'attendrais pas une journée de plus » Ajouta t-elle, ces yeux noirs, plongés dans ceux du vieil homme.

« - Oh, mais je ne doute pas de votre détermination, ni de celle de notre cher ami, ici présent. Dit-il toujours souriant, il avait récupéré sa lueur malicieuse. Bien, je suppose que je ne peux rien dire pour vous dissuader ou vous en empêcher ? » Demanda t-il pour la forme.

« - Vraiment rien » Répondis-je pendant que Myrha hochait de la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« - Alors je suppose que vous avez raison, cependant il demeure un fait que, de par la loi, ni vous Remus, ni vous, Myrha, n'avez aucune autorité sur Harry » Nous rappela t-il.

Je senti mon cœur se glaçait, Dumbledore avait raison, si nous allions chercher Harry maintenant nous pourrions être accusé d'enlèvement et emprisonner à Azkaban. Quelle ironie du sort, finir ses jours en prison pour avoir enlever le fils de nos meilleurs amis ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour noircir le tableau de notre sinistre existence. Je senti tout mes espoirs me quitter, mais alors, que je me tournais vers Myrha je la vit me sourire franchement. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un parchemin qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de notre ancien directeur.

« - Alors je pense qu'avec ceci tout est réglé » Dit-elle en souriant.

Dumbledore prit le bout de papier pour le lire, son visage s'éclaira quelque peu puis il se tourna de nouveau vers nous.

« - Je vois que Sirius avait tout prévu, comme d'habitude » Nous dit-il après un temps.

« - Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? » Demandais-je un peu perdu.

Dumbledore me tendit le parchemin en guise de réponse, pendant que Myrha se tournait vers moi.

« - Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldus possède des tuteurs dans le monde magique. » Me dit-elle.

J'acquiesce de la tête ne sachant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« - Oui, mais pour Harry, c'était Sirius » Dis-je toujours perdu.

« - Oui, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Me répondit-elle sombrement. Je crois que tu devrais lire, tu comprendrais mieux ».

Et sur ces mots elle me tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait au préalablement récupéré des mains de Dumbledore.

Je le pris dans mes mains et avec émotion, je reconnu l'écriture de mes défunts amis. D'abord l'écriture un peu brouillonne de James, dont les traits étaient légèrement effacé par les années, suivie de celle plus distinguée et claire de Sirius. Il y était écrit :

_« 15 Août 1980,_

_Nous soussignons James Edward Potter et Liliane Rose Evans, épouse Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclarer que si nous venions à décéder avant la majorité de notre fils Harry James Potter né le 31 juillet 1980, nous léguerions toutes responsabilités de son éducation à son parrain Sirius Orion Black ainsi qu'à sa marraine Cléo Jessica Mattews, épouse Lupin._

_James et Liliane Potter »_

_« 15 Août 1994,_

_Je soussigné Sirius Orion Black, dernier tuteur légal vivant d'Harry James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare que si je venais à décéder avant la majorité de mon filleul, né le 31 juillet 1980, je léguerais toute la responsabilité de son éduction et de sa garde à ma femme, Myrha Irene Vaughan, épouse Black._

_Sirius Black »_

Je relus au moins une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre que j'avais sous les yeux. Je n'osais pas y croire. Il fallait cependant que je m'assure de la véracité de ses quelques lignes.

« - Est-ce que cela fait vraiment de toi, la tutrice légale d'Harry ? » Demandais-je à mon amie de toujours.

Elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers moi.

« - Oui, M. Lupin, depuis la mort de Sirius, Myrha est légalement sa tutrice » M'annonça le vieil homme.

A ces mots je sentie mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, en un seul pas je fus à la hauteur de Myrha et je la prit dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi de bonheur, je brisai mon étreinte en entendant une petite plainte étouffée provenant d'Harmonie qui avait été réveillée par cette soudaine effusion de joie.

« - Oh, je suis désolé petite puce » Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue avec un doigt.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« - 'Emus ? On est dans ta maison ? » Me demanda t-elle de sa petite voix endormie.

« - Non, pas encore, tu te souviens, nous devons d'abord passer prendre Hermione et Harry ? » Lui rappelais-je en la couvant du regard.

Nous en avions discuté le matin même avec elle, nous lui avions expliquer le pourquoi de notre venue en Angleterre, elle avait parut enchanté à l'idée d'avoir un grand frère et une grande sœur pour s'occuper d'elle et partager sa nouvelle vie.

Elle hocha de la tête.

« - Quand je vais voi Hemione et Halli ? » Demanda t- elle.

« - Bientôt ma chérie » Lui répondit Myrha.

« - Bien puisque tout est en ordre, je vous propose d'y aller, une jeune fille vous attends » Nous interrompis Dumbledore.

Tout en posant Harmonie au sol je la vit courir maladroitement vers sa mère, elle regarda de ses grands yeux bleus le professeur Dumbledore puis, lorsque celui-ci lui fit un sourire elle partie se cacher dans les robes de sa mère.

« - Excusez la, je pense qu'elle est un peu intimidée » Avoua Myrha au vieux sorcier.

« - C'est pas grave...Lui répondit-il en souriant. Il se pencha vers la fillette. Bonjour petite Harmonie » Lui dit-il tendrement. Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton papa, tu sais ? »

Harmonie resta figée pendant quelques secondes mais une lueur de fierté passa dans ses yeux, au bout d'un moment elle s'approcha timidement de lui et de sa petite main, elle tira sur sa longue barbe en éclatant de rire.

« - Harmonie Black ! Cria sa mère. Excuse toi, tout de suite ! »

La petite fille retira sa main dans la seconde qui suivit et prit son air le plus innocent.

« - Padon, mosieur » Dit-elle prenant un air plus que peiné en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

Le professeur Dumbledore ricana, son regard bleu pétillant de malice.

« - Oui, décidément les chiens ne font pas des chats... » Dit-il amusé de la situation.

« - Professeur ! » Cria Myrha indignée.

Le directeur pouffa de rire et fit un clin d'œil à Harmonie avant de passer la porte, la fillette mit sa main devant sa bouche pour masquer son rire à sa mère avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Myrha leva les yeux au ciel et suivi la petite troupe en me lançant un dernier regard.

« - Tu viens ? » Me demanda t-elle.

* * *

_Je lui fit un hochement de tête et en joignant le geste à la parole, je passai à mon tour la porte du bureau, me rapprochant plus que jamais du rêve que j'avais un jour fait, avoir une famille à moi._

_Oh, bien sûr à cette époque, je pensais au lien du sang, c'est-à-dire à une famille faite de ma chair et de mon sang, mais après tout était-ce vraiment important ? Après réflexion, je pense que non, je vais maintenant partager l'éducation de trois enfants dont un seul est réellement le mien, avec une femme qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une vielle amie d'école. Mais aujourd'hui la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que j'en suis vraiment heureux._

_Cependant pendant que je marche de nouveau à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, une ombre se dessine dans mon esprit, et si elle venait à me rejeter ? Après tout, c'était comme si je l'avait abandonner il y a 14 ans, peut-être n'en comprendrait-elle pas les raisons ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir comme semblait l'affirmer Albus, peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas former une famille de nouveau ? Après tout sa famille à elle, se composait de M et Mme Granger et voilà tout._

* * *

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne vis pas la porte de l'infirmerie se profiler et sans m'en rendre compte il ne restait plus qu'un morceau de bois entre ma fille et moi.

La porte gigantesque que je franchissait il y a quelques années pour une toute autre raison que celle qui m'amenait aujourd'hui, se trouvait devant moi, imposante. Je senti mon estomac se contracter en pensant à ce qu'il allait se passer dans quelques minutes, je perçu mon pas ralentir pour stopper net et je su à cet instant que si elle venait à me rejeter je ne m'en remettrait jamais. Oh par Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas être si proche et à la fois si loin de moi.

Je vis Dumbledore ouvrir la porte et disparaître dans la pièce, je me senti paralysé par la peur, mon corps fut rapidement gagné par des sueurs froides, la panique m'envahit et je fus prêt à cet instant à faire demi tour. Mais soudain un courant d'air, amena à mon oreille une douce voix que je reconnu tout de suite, une voix mélodieuse qui avait bercé mon cœur pendant des années et qui le faisait encore, parfois, dans mes rêves.

_« Elle a besoin de toi, ne la laisse pas tomber, Remus. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Ce doux souffle me redonna le courage dont j'avais besoin, elle avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait me dire et au moment même où il le fallait, elle était mon guide, ma muse, mon courage, ma force, ma femme...Même morte, elle savait me pousser dans la bonne direction.

Sur ce, je passe la porte de l'infirmerie d'un pas déterminé. Elle était là, assise sur un lit aux draps blanc, ses boucles tombaient en masse autour d'elle, éparpillée gracieusement sur ces épaules. Elle avait le visage pâle, mais un doux sourire sillonné son visage pour accueillir son directeur. Il lui parlait doucement pendant qu'elle se contentait d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. D'un coup je vis ces yeux noisettes, si semblable à ceux de sa mère se lever vers moi, et cette fois un franc sourire se dessina sur son si joli visage.

* * *

« - Professeur Lupin ! » M'appela t-elle.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Lui répondis-je en guise de salut. Comment allez vous ? »

Une ombre passa sur son visage, elle baissa la tête et ses yeux devinrent subitement brillants.

« - Oh, je vais bien, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour mes parents » Avoua t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« - Oui, je suis au courant, je suis vraiment désolé » Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle hocha de la tête en signe qu'elle acceptait mes condoléances.

Soudain un bruit comme quelqu'un qui tousse brisa le silence. Je remarquais que cette personne n'était autre que le professeur Dumbledore lui même.

« - Melle Granger, nous sommes tous peiné et affecter par la perte de vos parents. Mais nous sommes venus le professeur Lupin et moi pour vous annoncer quelque chose de vraiment important vous concernant. » Confessa Dumbledore.

Le nœud au creux de mon estomac refit surface, le moment se rapprochait au galop, et la seule chose en laquelle je pensais était les premiers mots que j'allais lui dire lorsqu'elle saurait toute la vérité. A mon plus grand malheur, c'était la page blanche dans mon esprit, je priai Merlin pour que se ne soit pas une phrase stupide.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention d'Hermione, il continua.

« - Vous, vous souvenez lorsque vous étiez venu voir Mme Pomfresh lors de votre deuxième année pour des troubles du sommeil ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir avec cette histoire, et je crois bien qu'Hermione non plus. Cependant elle répondit tranquillement à sa question.

« - Oui, bien sûr » Lui dit-elle.

« - Vous pourriez nous raconter de quoi il s'agissait exactement ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha de la tête.

« - J'étais venue la consulter, car trois nuits par mois, j'étais malade, je souffrais d'affreuses migraines et je ne dormais pas beaucoup, et lorsque j'y arrivait je faisais d'affreux cauchemars, ce qui m'empêchais de bien suivre les cours pendant la journée. Je suis donc venue voir l'infirmière qui m'a donné des potions de sommeil sans rêves pour m'aider »

« - Et vous n'en avez jamais su la cause ? » Demanda t-il à l'adolescente.

Elle nia de la tête.

« - J'ai souvent été me documenter à la bibliothèque, mais jamais je n'ai réellement trouvé la cause de ces cauchemars » Avoua t- elle, un peu frustrée.

Je me rendis compte peu à peu du pourquoi de cette conversation, une lueur passa brusquement dans mon esprit.

« - Hermione, vous dites que ces cauchemars avaient lieu trois fois par mois ? » Demandais-je brusquement.

Elle tourna son attention sur moi, l'air surpris de mon intervention.

« - Oui, c'est ça » Me répondit-elle.

« - S'agissait-il des trois nuits de pleine lune ? » Demandais-je de nouveau, un peu plus angoissé.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, temps qui me permit de jeter un coup d'œil à Albus, qui hocha de la tête avec un sourire.

« - Oui, en effet, mais quel est le rapport ? Vous savez quelque chose ? » Demanda t-elle.

Je restais figé dans ma propre réflexion, alors voilà le bel héritage que je lui avait transmis ? D'affreux cauchemars trois nuits par mois ? Pourtant lorsque nous avions appris que Cléo était enceinte, tout les Médicomages m'avaient assuré que rien de tel ne pouvait arriver, on ne m'avait parler que d'acuité visuelle plus forte ou bien d'un instinct surdéveloppé, mais jamais de ça.

« - Et bien en faite, Melle Granger, oui, nous en avons l'explication » Lui répondit Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

« - Vraiment ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave au moins ? » Demanda t-elle, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« - En fait, je ne crois pas, enfin ça dépendra de vous » Lui répondit son directeur. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« - Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, professeur » Avoua t-elle.

« - Et bien, la raison de tout ces maux est que l'un de vos parents était un loup garou » Lui annonça t-il calmement.

Ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc, elle avait la bouche ouverte, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. La scène aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« - Mais...Mes parents étaient moldus » Bredouilla t-elle.

« - Non, Miss Granger, vos parents étaient de véritables sorciers » Lui répondit-il.

Elle nia fortement de la tête.

« - Non, c'est impossible, mes parents étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu, ils étaient dentiste ! Pas très magique comme profession... » Gronda t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'il soutint sans ciller.

« - Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que M et Mme Granger n'étaient pas des sorciers, mais vos parents, si... » Ajouta t-il.

Et voilà c'était dit, elle savait, enfin pas tout, mais presque. La stupéfaction se lisait très clairement sur son visage.

« - Professeur, essayez vous de me dire que j'ai été adoptée ? » Demanda t- elle, ne le quittant pas du regard.

« - C'est en effet ce que j'ai voulu dire... » Lui répondit-il.

Le regard d'Hermione passa de son directeur à moi, puis inversement de moi à son directeur, puis elle éclata en sanglots, son visage caché dans ses mains.

Albus me jeta un coup d'œil, je lui fit un sourire crispé en hochant de la tête. Je m'approchais du lit de ma fille, en m'asseyant je prit une de ses mains dans la mienne.

« - Hermione... » Commençais-je.

« - Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais rien dit ? » Me coupa t-elle, en criant presque.

« - Je pense qu'ils avaient leur raisons et... »

« - C'est vous, n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda t-elle, en me regardant de ses grands yeux noisettes.

En y regardant de plus près je pu remarquer qu'ils étaient illuminés par de beaux reflets dorés, mais je n'eu pas le temps de me réjouir de la première véritable ressemblance physique existant entre moi et ma fille qu'elle parla de nouveau.

« - Vous êtes mon père... » Déclara t-elle en baissant la tête pour regarder nos mains jointes.

« - Evidement cela explique les cauchemars de pleine lune, le fait qu'un de mes parents soit un loup garou, et bien sûr, votre présence ici » Déduit- elle.

« - Je... »

Evidement, je n'avais pas prit en compte dans cette équation, son incroyable intelligence et son brillant esprit de déduction. En la regardant, sa ressemblance avec sa mère me frappa à nouveau, ses yeux étaient rouges et embués de larmes.

« - Oui, en effet, je suis ton vrai père » Lui dis-je, la voix rauque, les émotions se précipitaient dans mon cœur et je senti que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

Elle me regarda quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore, puis revint vers moi.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que vous étiez tous au courant et que jamais personne ne m'ai rien dit ! Pendant toutes ses années, vous m'avez menti ! » Cria t-elle avec colère et tristesse.

« - J'avais le droit de savoir ! » Elle lâcha ma main, se leva subitement et partie en courant de l'infirmerie.

La panique s'empara de moi pendant que je me levais pour la rejoindre, mais, en passant devant Myrha qui était restée dehors durant toute la conversation, je senti un bras m'arrêter dans ma course. En me retournant je croisai son regard sombre.

« - Non, laisse là, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule, et franchement je ne pense pas que tu sois exactement la personne qu'elle veuille voir pour l'instant. Me dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Raconte moi comment ça s'est passé »

Après lui avoir raconté ce qui venait d'arriver dans l'infirmerie, Myrha resta songeuse un instant puis, elle se tourna vers moi de nouveau.

« - Sa réaction est tout fait normale, Remus, je vais aller la voir » Me rassura t-elle.

« - Tu es sûre ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'y aille moi-même » Lui dis-je.

Elle ricana gentiment et posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

« - Non, je pense que c'est mieux que se soit moi. Me conseilla t-elle. Et puis je suis sa marraine »

Je soupirai bruyamment de frustration.

« - Très bien » Lui dis-je, convaincu.

Elle s'en alla, mais après quelques pas je l'interrompis de nouveau.

« - Mais, Myrha tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! » Lui criais-je.

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« - Non, mais je sais où se réfugiait sa mère lorsqu'elle voulait être seule, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle a choisie le même endroit » Me lança t-elle, puis, elle me fit un signe de main et se réengagea sur sa route.

Toute la pression de ses dernières minutes se libéra à ce moment et je senti les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Les sanglots s'emparèrent de moi, laissant la tristesse envahir tout mon être, mais une timide pression sur le bas de ma robe attira finalement mon attention. En baissant la tête, je reconnu la tête brune et les grands yeux bleus d'Harmonie.

« - Poukoi t'es tiste 'Emus ? » Me demanda t-elle de sa petite voix inquiète.

Je vis que sa lèvre inférieure était prise de soudain tremblements et des larmes se formaient dans son regard. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et je la pris doucement dans mes bras, elle vint se coller totalement à moi.

« - C'est rien petite puce, ça va aller » Lui répondis-je pour la réconforter.

* * *

_**Note d'auteur : Et voilà, ouf j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et ne me tuer pas pour la fin, j'aurai vraiment aimé la continuer mais je n'était pas totalement fixée sur la suite des évènements et je n'aurais pas aimé la bâcler, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**_

_**Mais pour vous appâter je vous direz que dans le prochain chapitre, ( le dernier si je ne fais pas d'épilogue), on aura le point de vue de Myrha, et oui difficile de faire autrement Remus n'y sera pas et se serait dommage de couper cette scène d'explication entre la marraine et sa filleule ! Nous retrouverons Harry et Rogue ! Voilà gros bisous !**_

_**Et enfin pour la suite, et bien je ne sais pas, Je ne suis pas franchement emballée de raconter la sixième année d'Harry et compagnie, c'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup attaché moi aussi aux personnages de cette fic et je trouverai ça dommage ! Mais je suis ouverte à toutes propositions sur une éventuelle suite. Bon bah, voilà je vous embrasse tous et encore merci de suivre cette fic !**_

**Place aux RAR :**

**Izabel :** Merci beaucoup je suis flattée que tu aimes autant cette fic, voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, gros bisous et à la prochaine !

**Line Weasley** : Salut ma poule ! T'en a mis du temps avant de me laisser une review ! Peut-être que c'est parce que je monopolise tout le temps l'ordi ? Bref merci à toi c'est vraiment gentil, et rappelle toi que si cette fic tiens autant debout c'est aussi grâce à toi ! ( Nos interminables discussions sur le pourquoi et le comment des différents évènements auront été efficace !) Je t'embrasse très fort, et merci de me supporter dans les moments où j'écris, je sais que je suis horrible avec tout le monde dans ces moments et comme tu es la seule à oser m'approcher quand je suis dans mon antre d'écrivain c'est toi qui empathie, en tout cas merci de ta principale vertu : la PATIENCE, qualité qu'hélas je ne partage pas vraiment, à croire que la génétique ne fait pas tout ! Gros bisous !

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ça me fais plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gros bisous !

**Mystic **: moi aussi que dire de plus que : merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ? Je t'adore, à la prochaine fois, j t'embrasse très fort !

**Morri :** Whaou, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir d'aussi longue reviews ! Ca pour ressembler à son père, elle lui ressemble et si tu rajoute le coté serpentard de sa mère, Poudlard ne va jamais s'en remettre ! Oui, j'aime Remus comme ça, je l'imagine beau, doux, tendre et compréhensif, toutes les qualités que j'aimerais que le père de mes enfants possède ! C'est pour ça que c'est facile de le voir en paternel ! Ce que je pense de la mort de Sirius ? Et bien j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand je l'ai su ! Sans compter qu'il est parti d'une façon vraiment trop stupide à mon goût, moi je pensais à une fin héroïque et digne de lui, j'ai rarement été aussi déçue de toute ma courte vie...Contente que l'idée avec Rogue t'es plue, je pense développer un peu dans le prochain chapitre en les confrontant tous les deux ! Moi aussi j'adore ce perso, mais c'est normale j'ai un gros penchant sur les perso ambiguë, les gentils un peu méchants, j'adore ! Gros bisous !

**Les maraudeuses** : Voilà, j'espère que la suite pourra enfin tuer votre ennui ! Je vous embrasse très fort !

**Lexyann** : Contente de te revoir parmi mes revieweuses ! Heureuse de voir que tu n'a pas arrêter de lire ! Non, c'est bien Cléo et pas Cloé, comment elle est morte ? Réponse : prochain chapitre. Oui, tu ne te trompe pas, Harmonie a bien été conçue dans l'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année ! Oui, les noms se ressemble, en fait si on considère Hermione comme la fille de Remus on remarque que les noms des enfants des Maraudeurs commence par la lettre « H », Harry, Hermione et enfin j'ai choisi Harmonie pour la même raison et parce que j'aime ce prénom ! Comment Hermione s'est retrouvée chez les Granger ? Réponse : prochain chapitre. ( désolé, je maintient le suspens sinon c'est pas drôle). Aller soit patiente, toutes tes questions auront des réponses bientôt, c'est promis ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Caliméra** : La suite est moins triste que ce que tu as lu, enfin peut-être une prochaine petite larme dans les prochains chapitres, on verra. En tout cas je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

**Sanlylou :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Axoo **: Ah, désolé pour ton appart, je me suis promis de te faire moins pleurer pour la suite ! Merci, je suis ravie de te faire aussi bien partager leur émotions, je ne savais pas que je pouvais le faire, mais j'en suis vraiment flattée ! J'espère que la suite est aussi bien que le reste, gros bisous !

**Poisson rouge** : Whaou, je suis flattée ! Je crois bien que je suis rouge comme une tomate devant ta review ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite autant de compliments ! Sache que ma sœur sert de cobaye, si elle pleure en lisant ma fic, alors je sais que j'ai remplie ma mission ! Non, je rigole je ne suis pas si sadique, mais je t'avoue qu'un soir en rentrant je l'ai surpris en train de pleurer devant l'ordi en lisant un chapitre ! Bref, j'espère que pour ton bocal c'est pas trop grave ? J'ai déjà envoyé un expert pour dégât des eaux chez Axoo, je peux faire de même pour toi, si tu veux ? Je t'embrasse très fort !

**Godric2 :** Merci, merci, merci ! Pourquoi je veux arrêter cette fic, et bien comme tu le sais sûrement, cette histoire s'appelle « le serment des Maraudeurs » et je crois bien que j'ai fait le tour de cette question et comme selon moi, le titre doit être cohérent, je l'arrête. Voilà la raison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cela ne veut pas dire que c'est la fin ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Ccjonhson **: Merci d'être toujours là pour me laisser une ptite review, je t'adore ! Gros bisous à toi aussi et à bientôt !

**Bubblejoyce** : Tes reviews sont vraiment un plaisir, elle me font toujours exploser de rire et après, tout le monde chez moi pense que j'ai pété un câble ! Mais bon, ils sont tellement habitué de mon comportement plus qu'étrange qu'il ne se pose plus de questions ! Et oui pour Myrha et Rogue, c'était un peu obligé qu'ils se soient au moins côtoyés, puisqu'elle était à Serpentard en même temps que les Maraudeurs et j'ai préféré imaginer qu'ils aient pu être amis, c'était plus drôle, il y a assez de mépris associé au nom : « Rogue » à mon goût pour en rajouter, cependant je ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'épisode « Mangemort » et faire comme si pour Myrha cela n'avait pas eu d'importance ! Bref voilà, je vais arrêter d'écrire sinon à la fin ça va faire trois pages ! Merci de t'attacher autant à mes persos, j'avoue que je passe du temps à me les imaginer et c'est toujours agréables de voir des lecteurs s'y attacher ! Pour l'instant ceux qui remporte le concourt haut la main sont irrémédiablement Thomas Malefoy pour « la vie continue » et la petite Harmonie Black pour « le serment des Maraudeurs ». Bon cette fois c'est la bonne, je te laisse, je t'embrasse très fort !

**Titou Moony** : Je commençais à désespéré de revoir une de tes reviews ! Ca faisait longtemps ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, le prochain chapitre sera en grande partie du point de vue de Myrha ! Un Myrha/Remus ? Mmmh...Je ne sais pas, peut-être...Gros bisous et toujours flattée que tu aimes ce que je fais ! Je t'embrasse très fort !


	7. Révélations douloureuses

**_Note d'auteur : Je sais, je sais, je suis affreusement en retard, mais pour ma défense je dirai que j'ai vraiment été très occupée depuis ces dernières semaines mais maintenant je suis en VACANCES ! Donc attendez-vous à avoir la suite de mes fics très prochainement !_**

**_La suite, écrite par ma sœur est sortie, je vous conseille d'aller la lire en nombre, elle est vraiment bien ! Elle s'appelle « le cœur d'un Serpent » et comporte pour l'instant 3 chapitres, elle raconte la 5ème année d'Harmonie, elle est dans « mes favoris », allez la lire, il y a pas mal de révélation sur le futur de nos protagonistes, la suite que je compte écrire et qui raconte le passé des Maraudeurs est en construction, pour l'instant je compte faire une quinzaine de chapitres, voilà c'est tout !_**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Explication douloureuses**

Je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je comprenais Remus maintenant quand il m'avait dit combien cela avait été difficile d'enseigner ici. Chaque passage, tableau, statue m'évoquait un souvenir. C'était étrange, ça faisait du bien et du mal à la fois. J'était triste et en même temps joyeuse, ce château était le témoin des meilleures choses qu'il me soit jamais arrivé dans la vie, l'amitié, l'amour et la réussite.

En arrivant dans le hall, je reconnu l'escalier qui descendais dans les cachots et menait à la salle commune des Serpentards. Je me souvenais de la première fois que je l'avait descendue lors de ma rentrée, après ma répartition. J'étais à la traîne, comme d'habitude et Severus commençait à s'impatienter et grognait ouvertement en me disant d'arrêter de m'extasier devant chaque statue, tableau ou tapisserie des cachots comme une vulgaire Poufsouffle.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche en repensant à cette scène.

_Sev..._

Il m'avait tellement manquer pendant toutes ses années. Nous avions grandis ensemble, il avait été mon meilleur ami et au fil du temps il était devenu un frère...

Lorsque j'avais entendu le choipeau me répartir à Serpentard j'avais explosé de joie, à peine arrivé à notre table, je lui avait littéralement sauté dessus ! J'avais eu tellement peur qu'on soit séparés... Il m'avait jeté un regard noir et en grognant, il m'avait dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à recommencer une truc pareil si je comptait vivre jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme... J'avais ris en lui ébouriffant les cheveux en lui disant que je l'aimais aussi. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre et avait froncé les sourcils tentant de cacher son amusement... si j'avais appris une chose avec Severus Rogue, c'était que chez lui, tout était implicitement dissimulé, tout se trouver à l'intérieur, cacher derrière une énorme carapace.

Il avait vraiment était une personne spéciale dans ma vie, et il l'était toujours je pense, j'avais été tellement stupide de le rejeter comme ça, j'avais été aveuglée par la colère alors que j'aurais du lui tendre la main et l'aider à surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Lui, l'aurais sûrement fait pour moi, j'en était sure.

J'avais voulu lui écrire, mais je n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette, que j'avais toujours préféré rester dans le doute plutôt que de voir tout mes espoirs tomber d'un seul coup devant un refus. Mais maintenant que j'étais à Poudlard je ne pouvais plus reculer, il fallait que j'aille lui parler et je me fis la promesse de le faire après avoir parlé à Hermione.

Après un dernier soupir et regard pour mes anciens cachots, je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée du château. Elle était ouverte, en arrivant dehors l'air chaud s'insinua dans mes narines et le soleil vint m'éblouir.

Je mis la main devant mes yeux pour y voir un peu plus clair, à la recherche de ma filleule. J'étais sûre q'elle se trouvait au pied de cet arbre, près du lac. Cléo adorait cet endroit, elle disait toujours qu'elle s'y sentait sereine et en phase avec elle-même, elle aimait s'y rendre pour réfléchir et mon intuition me disait que sa fille l'avait choisie également, et sûrement pour les même raison.

En m'avançant vers le lac je distinguais petit à petit, une silhouette et des cheveux voletant tout autour, soulevais par la douce brise du début de l'été, puis j'entendis de petits sanglots étouffés.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, mon pieds écrasa malencontreusement une branche à terre dans un petit craquement qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

Je maudis intérieurement ma maladresse légendaire en voyant la Gryffondor se levait et brandir sa baguette à une vitesse époustouflante.

Sa ressemblance avec sa mère me laissa sans voix. Tout lui venait d'elle, le visage, les cheveux, la taille, la prestance, je n'en revenais pas, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mon ancienne meilleure amie, vivante et devant moi.

Elle me toisa du regard en fronçant les sourcils pendant un instant, la baguette levée, la vitesse avec laquelle elle l'avait sortie m'arracha un sourire, si physiquement, c'était le portrait craché de sa mère, elle avait héritait de l'agilité, de la fougue et des réflexes de son père, son regard flamboyant aux reflets dorés ne permettait aucune méprise, j'avais bien la fille de Remus Lupin devant moi.

« - C'est fou ce que tu as changée, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais à peine 1 an »

Le silence s'abattis entre nous, puis au bout de quelques instants, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda t-elle, la baguette dirigée sur ma poitrine.

Je sourit et tentant une approche vers elle, je lui tendis la main.

« - Je m'appelle Myrha » Lui dis-je.

Elle fixa ma main, puis remonta pour croiser mon regard, elle avait les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés. Je rajoutais mentalement la méfiance à la liste des ressemblance avec son paternel, elle chercha dans mes yeux, fouillant mon âme, réflexe tout à fait « made in Lupin » et à ses gène de loup garou.

« - Vous n'êtes pas ma mère » Affirma t-elle après un long moment.

« - Pourtant vous avez l'air d'avoir le même age que le profess...Heu, je veux dire mon pè... » Elle buta sur le mot, puis finalement repris ses esprits en secouant la tête.

« - ...Rémus » Choisit-elle finalement.

Je souris à sa propre déduction.

« - Non, en effet, je ne suis pas ta mère et oui, j'ai bien le même âge que ton père » Lui répondis-je.

Elle tressaillit en entendant le dernier mot de ma phrase.

« - Je ne comprends pas » Dit-elle en baissant un peu sa garde.

« - Je vais être plus clair, comme je te l'ai dit je m'appelle, Myrha, mon nom de famille est : Black, je suis ou plutôt était la femme de Sirius, je suis aussi ta marraine » Lui avouais-je pour éclairer sa lanterne.

Elle me regarda un instant.

« - Je ne savais pas que Sirius était marié » Me dit-elle.

« - Pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité » Répondis-je, sincèrement.

Elle baissa sa baguette lorsqu'elle fut persuadée de la vérité de mes propos, puis elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, je pris place à ses cotés. Les sanglots s'emparèrent d'elle à nouveau et je la prit doucement dans mes bras, trop choquée par les récents aveux sur son passé, elle n'opposa pas de résistance et s'abandonna à mon étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmer, je choisi d'intervenir.

« - Nous pouvons en parler si tu veux, tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui... »

« - Où est ma vraie mère ? » Me coupa t-elle faiblement.

Je frissonnais, c'était plus fort que moi, elle ne commençais pas par le plus facile mais par l'essentiel. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

« - Elle est morte, il y a maintenant 14 ans, la même nuit que James et Lily Potter » Lui avouais-je.

Elle frissonna contre moi et s'accrocha un peu plus à ma robe. Je sentie une larme couler sur l'une de mes mains.

« - C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été abandonnée ? »

« - Oui et non, c'est un peu compliqué » Lui répondis-je, tristement.

« - Racontez moi, s'il vous plait » Demanda t-elle à nouveau, la voix rauque.

« - Je ne sais pas, il vaudrais peut-être mieux que se soit ton père qui le fasse » Lui dis-je tendrement.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à moi, si c'était possible puis elle enfouie sa tête dans ma poitrine.

« - Je préfère que se soit vous » Affirma t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais finalement j'optais pour tout lui dire, Remus allait me tuer...

* * *

_« - Très bien. Cette nuit là, comme tout le monde le sait, Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potter, C'était la pleine lune, ta mère se trouvait donc, seule avec toi dans votre maison quand elle a été attaqué par une meute de loup garou. »_

_« - Mon Dieu... » Dit-elle en prenant pleinement conscience de l'horreur de la situation qu'elle avait vécut à, à peine 1 an_.

_Les durs souvenirs de cette nuit là m'envahir et je sentie ma gorge se serrait, ça avait vraiment été l'un des pires moment de ma vie, j'étais arrivé juste à temps pour le dernier souffle de ma meilleure amie, elle était morte dans les bras de Sirius, nous faisant promettre de toujours garder un œil sur sa fille et son mari, maintenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire, pleurant tous les deux nous lui en avions fait la promesse, moi comme Sirius..._

_Je repris mes esprits, luttant pour chasser les sanglots au fond de moi et j'entrepris de continuer mon histoire._

_« - Elle t'a défendue jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour elle, nous t'avons pris avec nous en attendant que le jour se lève. »_

_Elle était sans voix, complètement figé dans sa stupeur, ses yeux étaient vide d'expression même si quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage, sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers le bas. Je pris sur moi de continuer mon histoire même si d'affreuses images que j'avais tenter de chasser de mon esprit pendant toutes ces années, revenaient au galop. Autant tout lui dire maintenant._

_« - Le lendemain, le ministère s'est déchaîné sur ton père, prônant le danger qu'il représentait pour la société et pour toi. Ils ont voulu lui retirer ta garde, il s'est battu pour te garder mais il n'avait aucun soutien, Cléo, James, Lily et Peter étaient mort, Sirius et moi en prison considérés en traître, il a donc fini par croire ces idiots » Ma voix s'était durcie._

_Ces gens avaient gâché la vie de Remus, lui faisant croire qu'il n'était rien que le mal en personne, une vulgaire bête assoiffée de sang, chose que nous avions enfin réussit à enlever de sa tête pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard._

_« - Ta marraine en prison et ton parrain mort, Remus s'est tourné vers le professeur Dumbledore et ensemble ils t'ont placé dans un orphelinat moldu, t'éloignant du monde sorcier pour te protéger, Voldemort venait de disparaître mais cela ne t'écarter pas de tout dangers. Voilà tu sais tout. » Lui dis-je pour finir._

* * *

Elle hocha doucement de la tête, le regard vague.

« - Merci » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« - Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il pensait que s'était la meilleure solution, il n'a pas voulu se débarrassé de toi, il a juste voulu te protéger...Tu sais, t'abandonner a du être la pire des choses qu'il n'est jamais eu à faire dans sa vie. »

Elle resta muette, je décidais donc qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse seule pour qu'elle digère toutes les informations que je venais de lui livrer. Je me levais mais avant de partir je lui dit une dernière chose.

« - La balle est dans ton camp, maintenant » Lui dis-je en me retournant pour emprunter le chemin inverse de par lequel j'étais venu, mais en me hâtant je l'entendis murmurer.

« - Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner » Avoua t-elle faiblement.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive la décision t'appartiens et je serais toujours là pour toi, je suis ta marraine...Mais sache une dernière chose » Lui dis-je pendant qu'elle levait son regard vers moi.

« - Ton père t'aimes énormément »

Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux pendant qu'un doux sourire se formait sur son visage. Je repris mon chemin vers le château en souriant, tout s'arrangerait pour ces deux là, je savais qu'au fond d'elle-même, Hermione avait toujours sentie les liens qu'elle possédais avec son professeur.

En arrivant aux portes de Poudlard, je croisai mon ami, l'air anxieux, que toutes les tentatives d'Harmonie n'arrivait pas à dérider. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu de ma présence, il fondit vers moi.

« - Ca fait une heure que je te chercher partout ! Hurla t-il. Tu l'a trouvée ? »

Je lui fit un sourire, ne lui en voulant absolument pas du ton qu'il venait d'employer et qui avait légèrement effrayé ma fille dans ses bras.

« - Oui, elle est au pied de l'arbre, près du lac. Lui répondis-je, calmement. Je lui ai tout dit et tu devrais y aller maintenant. » Ajoutais-je.

Il pâlit en entendant mes mots.

« - Tu crois vraiment ? » Demanda t-il, indécis.

J'hochais de la tête pour lui répondre, il soupira et fit descendre Harmonie de ses bras, celle-ci se réfugia à mes cotés.

« - Souhaite moi bonne chance » Me dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

« - Bonne chance » Lui soufflais-je lorsqu'il passa près de moi.

Je le suivit du regard alors qu'il descendait les marches qui le menait dans le parc, puis il entama le chemin du lac, la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'endroit que je venais de quitter, je vis Hermione se lever pour lui faire face, ils échangèrent quelques mots puis, après un moment d'hésitation, la Gryffondor se jeta dans les bras de son père pour pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant que lui, la serrer fortement contre lui, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Je souris à la scène de retrouvaille entre le père et la fille, je savais qu'Hermione trouverait la force de lui pardonner, Remus était quelqu'un de formidable et il avait le droit d'être heureux, je priai de toutes mes forces pour que ce bonheur dure, nous avions bien trop souffert. Je pris la main de ma fille dans la mienne en la serrant fortement et j'entrepris les derniers pas nous séparant de l'intérieur du château.

En entrant dans le hall, la différence de température me fit frissonner mais ce n'était rien comparait à ce qui m'attendais à l'intérieur.

Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête et je sentie mon cœur s'emballer fortement dans ma poitrine, j'avais beau me douter que cela arriverai tout ou tard, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de ressentir une peur panique.

Un léger pincement sur ma main me sorti de ma léthargie.

« - Qui z'est m'an » Me demanda Harmonie en me regardant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Je fixai à nouveau l'homme se trouvant devant moi et je vis une multitude d'émotions apparaître dans ses yeux, la surprise, la colère, le soulagement, la rancune, le dernier sentiment, dominant largement ses deux prunelles noirs.

« - Bonjour Severus » Lui dis-je en me jetant à l'eau, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas.

Son regard se durci instantanément.

« - Tu parles aux mangemorts, toi maintenant ? Tu n'as pas pu changer à ce point là, si ? » Demanda t-il durement en haussant un sourcil.

Sa réplique me serra le cœur instantanément, il m'en voulait encore comme je m'y attendais. Comme je ne lui répondais pas, il fit demi-tour et reprit sa route, la panique s'empara de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour le retenir.

« - Tu me manque » Lançais-je sur une impulsion avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Il tressaillit et se retourna en me jetant un regard noir et avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte, il se trouva à quelques pas de moi, je sentie Harmonie qui lâchait ma main pour reculer derrière moi.

« - Ah, oui ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux. Et bien, permet moi d'en douter. Je te rappelle que c'est_toi _qui m'a interdit de t'approcher, tu te souviens ? »

Je baissai instantanément le regard, ne pouvant supporter le regard flamboyant et plein de rancune qu'il me lançait, à nouveau je ne su quoi dire mais je fus persuadé à cet instant que la réconciliation serait difficile voir même impossible.

« - Non ? et bien moi si ! Parfaitement ! Comme si c'était hier ! Lâcha t- il en approchant son visage du mien. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je suis sortis de ta vie... Alors maintenant, laisse moi tranquille ! »

Sur ce il s'éloigna de nouveau, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et avant qu'il ne rejoigne les escaliers des cachots je murmurais une dernière phrase à son intention.

« - Je suis désolé, Severus. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner » Lui dis-je doucement.

Il stoppa net dans sa course, serra les poings et sans se retourner pour me regarder il me dit une dernière phrase avant de partir.

_« - Je ne peux pas »_

Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage pendant que la silhouette de mon ami d'enfance sortait un fois de plus de ma vie. Je sentie une main se posait sur mon épaule. En me retournant je constatais qu'il s'agissait de mon ancien directeur.

Son regard apaisant me réconforta un peu et je tentais de lui sourire.

« - Laissez lui un peu de temps, Myrha » Me dit-il tendrement.

J'hochais de la tête en reniflant, chassant les larmes de mes joues. En relevant la tête je vis Remus et Hermione entraient dans le hall, bras dessus bras dessous, l'air radieux. En le voyant, Harmonie courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

Remus lui offrit son plus beau sourire pendant qu'Hermione les regardait tendrement, elle se tourna vers ma fille.

« - Je présume que tu es Harmonie ? » Lui demanda t-elle pendant qu'elle hochait de la tête en signe de confirmation.

« - Je suis ravie de te connaître, moi c'est Hermione »

Harmonie lui fit son plus beau sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

« - Emus et m'an on dit que tu seai ma gande sœur, mainant et Halli auzi, c'est vai ? »

Hermione ria et tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de ma fille elle jeta un coup d'œil attendrie à son père et sans le lâcher des yeux elle répondit à ma fille.

« - Oui, à partir de maintenant je serai ta grande sœur... »

Harmonie poussa un cri de joie et tout le monde explosa de rire. Au bout de quelques instants de pure hilarité où Harmonie devint subitement très rouge d'embarras, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« - Vous devriez y aller, maintenant » Nous dit-il.

Rémus se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Ca ne t'ennui pas de jeter un œil sur Harmonie pendant que nous allons chercher Harry ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Harmonie ressauta de joie en criant : _« - Oui, Halli ! Halli va veni ! Je veux voi Halli ! »_

Hermione pouffa de rire et se tourna vers son père.

« - Bien sur, aucun problème » Puis elle courut derrière Harmonie en riant de ses pitreries.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de ma fille, Remus arborait un sourire rêveur, puis il se tourna vers moi.

« - Tu es prête ? » Me demanda t-il.

J'hochais de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« - Sois sage Harmonie ! N'embête pas Hermione ! » Criais-je à l'attention de ma fille qui me fit un vague signe de la main, continuant la chanson qu'elle venait d'improviser sur son futur grand frère.

Remus pouffa de rire, et nous primes le chemin de la sortie, Dumbledore nous accompagna jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, nous faisant ses dernières recommandations.

« - Et bien, bonne chance, soyez prudent et revenez nous vite » Nous dit-il en posant chacune de ses mains sur nos épaules respectives avant que nous transplanions à Privet Drive.

* * *

**_Note d'auteur : Voila, je sais que j'avais prévu que se serait mon dernier chapitre mais je me suis ravisée ! Vous allez sûrement me dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ? Et vous aurez raison mais pour ma défense je dirais que j'avais mes raisons : Premièrement je voulais vous le mettre assez vite, deuxièmement je n'étais pas vraiment sûre quant au déroulement de la scène à Privet Drive et troisièmement je voulais que cette fic se termine avec le pov de Remus, sorte de continuité, j'ai commencé avec lui et je finirai avec lui ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup et pour cause j'avoue l'avoir écrit très vite en me rendant compte de mon retard donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu !_**

**_Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite et fin du Serment des Maraudeurs !_**

**RAR**

**CCJonhson **: Voilà qui devrais te remonter le morale, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, encore un pour la route ! Merci pour tes encouragements, gros bisous !

**Titou Moony** : Tu devrais être contente, j'ai prévu la suite en racontant le passé des Maraudeurs ! Donc pas de sixième année en perspective, quoi que j'ai l'intention dans mon dernier chapitre de mettre un petit quelque chose... Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise ! Gros bisous et merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager et lire mes fics !

**Sylvia3 **: En effet, tu avais raison, Hermione finit par lui pardonner, mais qui en voudrait à notre petit Rémus ? Hein ? C'est trop dure ! Pour un Remus/Myrha, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas vraiment prévu...Contente que cette fic te plaise ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus je t'embrasse très fort !

**Les maraudeuses** : Désolé pour l'attente, mais je manquais d'un peu de temps pour m'y mettre ! Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis en vacance donc les suites devraient venir assez vite et même le dernier chapitre devrai être prêt avant la fin de semaine ! Gros bisous !

**Bubblejoyce** : J'espère que tu vas mieux, j'était très peinée d'apprendre que ça n'allait pas fort pour toi... Bien, ne t'en fais pas, tes reviews me font toujours beaucoup plaisir, même si elle ne sont pas drôle ! Merci de lire la fic de ma sœur, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et à elle aussi, tu peux pas imaginer, à chaque fois, elle en saute de joie ! Contente que tu l'aimes et je dois t'avouer que je l'aime aussi cette suite, je suis bien fière d'elle, elle écrit plutôt bien et déborde d'idée, tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Si tu veux en adopté un, ne te gène pas, vas-y ! Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait avoir une mère comme toi, ils riront souvent ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, moi moyen donc je serai d'accord avec toi si tu disais qu'il ne te plait pas, Bref, je te laisse, en espérant que tu ailles mieux ! Gros bisous à toi !

**Phillipe Gryffondor** : Alors heureux ? Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour tes reviews encourageantes et touchantes !

**Alinemxb54 **: Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le couple Myrha/Remus, cependant je l'aurais peut-être fait si vous aviez demander en nombre à les mettre ensemble, et puis de toute façon ne dit-on pas qu'un loup garou n'aime qu'une seule fois ? Moi je le crois en tout cas ! Gros bisous !

**Angelina Johnson** : Alors la discussion marraine/filleule t'as plu ? Bref, tu as vu juste, la suite sera raconté par Remus et Myrha à leur enfants et peut-être même à leur petits enfants... Oui la scène entre Dumbledore et Harmonie m'a fait rire en l'écrivant, elle est aussi farceuse que son père ! Merci pour tout tes encouragements, ça me va toujours droit au cœur !

**Phantme** : Je suis bien contente d'avoir gagner une nouvelle lectrice, heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Je suis également fière de réussir aussi bien à te faire passer tous les sentiments des persos ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'as plu !

**Lexyann **: Voilà enfin les réponses à tes questions ! Heureuse ? Merci en tout cas, ta reviews ma fais bien rire ! Alors pour répondre dans l'ordre à tes questions : Non, il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour entre Myhra et Remus, oui, ma sœur s'occupe d'écrire les aventures d'Harmonie à Poudlard, ce chapitre répond à la question suivante, ouep, vrai, c'est bientôt fini, plus qu'un seul chapitre, aujourd'hui pas terrible le temps ! J'espère que oui ! Sinon ton prof va pas être très content ! Moi ? Super je suis en vacances alors tout baigne ! Et bien à en croire ta review, oui ! D'autres questions ? Ca c'est à toi de me le dire ! Si tu en as envie, oui...Sinon tu peux continuer, ça ne me gêne pas ! Et enfin, oui je te suis, mais la vrai question c'est : toi, arriveras tu à bien suivre la réponse à ta review ? A toi de voir ! Gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère !

**Mystic **: Merci encore de me suivre aussi fidèlement, tu fonds pour Harmonie ? Oui, je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens, j'ai déjà ouvert les bureaux d'adoption si tu veux, mais fais vite, il y a déjà du monde ! lol ! Gros bisous !

**Miss Lily33** : Je suis vraiment heureuse d'apprendre que cette fic te plaise et qu'elle soit recommandée par d'autres lecteurs, je suis flattée ! Ce chapitre répond à ta question ! Je te comprends, moi-même je lis et écris avec la radio ! Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais écrire à la première personne n'est pas vraiment simple, je pense pas que je renouvellerai l'expérience, enfin j'essaye de faire des efforts mais parfois certaines fautes m'échappent, donc désolé si ce n'est pas compréhensible par moments...Ce chapitre ne devrais pas te faire pleurer donc sois tranquille, gros bisous !

**Fenice **: Pas de sixième année en perspective ! Mais je vous ferez quelques révélations dans le prochain chapitre ! Jusque là je t'embrasse très fort !

**Claire** : Merci d'avoir laisser une review pour me prévenir, non ce n'est pas moi et cet auteur ne m'a même pas demandé la permission enfin, passons à autre chose, je suis contente que cette fic et la vie continue te plaise, la suite devrait venir bientôt et tu auras ce que tu voulais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Voilà, gros bisous !

**Godric 2** : La fic de ma sœur est sortie ! Je te conseille vivement d'aller la lire, elle est super ! Gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

**Merci aussi à Mel360, Zuza, Izabel, Rionette, Sothis, Morgian, Poisson rouge, Dalamis, Nftari et beru ou bloub ! Gros bisous à tous !**

Liza


	8. Une nouvelle famille

_**Note d'auteur : Voilà la suite après un énorme retard dont je suis vraiment désol ! Pitié pardonnez moi ! C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic et je vous annonce officiellement la prochaine mis en ligne de la suite qui s'intitulera : « Souvenirs du pass »**_

**Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle famille**

Mes pieds touchèrent le sol dans un « pop » et les maisons bien en ligne et symétriques de Privet Drive apparurent devant moi. Il faisait chaud, et le silence régnait, brisé par intermittence par le bruit des tuyaux d'arrosages, irrigant les petits jardins des maisons jumelles du quartier.

La seule de la rue possédant une véranda attira mon regard, notre lieu de destination, j'aperçu une femme brune et excessivement maigre s'occuper des quelques fleurs qui bordaient la clôture du jardin.

La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut celle qui m'avais toujours la plus étonnée les rares fois où je m'étais retrouvé face à Pétunia Evans, comment était-il possible que deux sœurs soit si différentes physiquement et mentalement ?

Lily avait été une jeune fille vraiment très belle, douce et pleine de vie, toujours prête à aider son prochain et à l'aimer, chose qu'Harry avait hérité d'elle. Pétunia n'était pas de ce genre de personne, vivant dans l'intolérance et l'ignorance de l'amour des autres.

La vue d'un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et au regard vide me sorti de mes pensées, pendant qu'une exclamation étouffée attira mon attention.

« - Mince Rémus, il lui ressemble tellement ! S'exclama Myrha, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. »

Je souris, c'était vrai, Harry était le portrait craché de James, la seule différence notable était la couleur de ses yeux. Comme tout le monde le savait, il avait hérité de ceux de sa mère, cependant, quelque chose d'autre m'avais frappé lorsque j'avais vu Harry la première fois.

Si les yeux verts de Lily pétillaient continuellement, que se soit à la vue d'un nouveau livre ou à la vue de James, les yeux de son fils donnaient un autre ton à cette magnifique couleur émeraude, celui de la tristesse et du regret, les seuls moments où je les avaient réellement vu s'éclaircirent étaient lorsqu'il enfourchait son balai pour jouer au Quidditch.

« - Allons-y, dis-je à mon amie »

Elle me fit une mouvement de tête en avançant vers le petit jardin des Dursleys.

En arrivant devant la maison de la sœur de Lily, je constatais qu'Harry aidait sa tante à jardiner tout en essayant de garder toute son attention sur sa tache, interdisant à son esprit de vagabonder, mais son visage fatigué au traits tirés me renseigna sur le déroulement de ses nuits depuis une semaine, lorsque je l'avais vu s'éloigner du quai 93/4.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise attira une fois de plus mon attention, en levant la tête je vis qu'Harry nous avaient vu et nous contemplait les yeux ronds de surprises, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Le fracas avec lequel Harry avait fait tomber le pichet de limonade arracha un grognement à sa tante qui se retourna vivement les sourcils froncés.

« - Quel imbécile ! Je paris que tu l'a fait exprès ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien ! Cracha t-elle, rouge de colère »

Elle s'était retournée si vite vers son neveu qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de nous apercevoir, j'entendis une exclamation étouffée de Myrha.

« - Puisque tu te crois si malin, tu sera privé de nourriture pendant 3 jours ! Et attends un peu que Vernon rentre du travail et qu'il apprenne ce que tu as fait ! Continua t-elle d'un air menaçant »

Je crois que s'en fut trop pour Myrha qui bondit comme une lionne enragée aux cotés de la sœur de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Elle agrippa le col de la femme brune et exerça une pression pour que celle-ci lui fasse définitivement face. Le visage de Pétunia se décomposa et elle pâlit dangereusement, si bien qu'elle en devenait presque translucide.

La vue de cette scène m'arracha un petit sourire, je ne voyait pas l'expression du visage de mon amie, mais la connaissant, et constatant l'expression terrifiée de celui de la tante d'Harry, je pu comparée la scène à celle d'un quelconque sorcier qui se retrouverait face à face avec Voldemort.

Je décidais d'intervenir en voyant la pâleur du visage de Mme Dursley passait du blanc au vert à force d'être secouée comme un prunier par une Myrha enragée, qui brailler dans un langage peu conventionnel.

En m'avançant je pu constater que l'expression d'Harry était passée de l'étonnement à l'amusement en voyant une femme inconnue régler son compte à sa tante.

« - Bonjour Harry, lui dis-je en arrivant près de lui »

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi et un sourire franc apparut sur son visage.

« - Bonjour professeur Lupin, me répondit-il en hochant de la tête »

« - Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Lui demandais-je, sourd aux cris de protestations et de rage qui nous entouraient »

Il fit un mouvement d'épaule et baissa un instant la tête.

« - Que faîtes vous ici ? Demanda t-il après un moment de silence, déviant ma question. Et qui est cette personne ? Dit-il en montrant Myrha du doigt, qui n'en avait toujours pas fini avec sa tante. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de moi en posant mon regard sur la scène qu'offrait mon amie d'enfance à tout le quartier prisé de Privet Drive.

« - Et bien, vois-tu, c'est quelqu'un qu'il ne vaut mieux pas énerver, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Lui répondis-je, pendant qu'il hochait imperceptiblement de la tête, une leur d'admiration dans le regard ».

« - Elle s'appelle Myrha, mais viens donc, je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. Lui dis-je en le poussant doucement de l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers les deux femmes. - Et aussi de sauver ta tante avant qu'elle ne la réduise en bouillis pour Dragons, ajoutais je en levant les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Harry laissait échappé un sourire. »

« - Euh, Myrha ? Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher Mme Dursley avant que tout le quartier appelle la police ? » Lui demandais-je en secouant le tête de gauche à droite en signe de désapprobation ».

La jeune femme brune me toisa du regard sans comprendre.

« - La quoi ? » Demanda t-elle, confuse.

Je levais immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

« - T'arrivais t-il d'écouter parfois, en cours d'Etude des Moldus ? » Lui répondis-je amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis retournant son regard vers Pétunia, elle lui fit une grimace de dégoût, puis relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le col de sa chemise, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire tomber la femme à terre.

Myrha sourit en la voyant se frotter l'arrière train, puis se tournant vers moi, elle me fit un sourire narquois.

« - Pas besoin, Lily me donnait toujours ses notes à la fin des cours, me répondit-elle »

« - Lily ? Intervinrent deux voix simultanément. »

Harry et sa tante se regardèrent pendant un instant, surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps, puis Harry se tourna vers Myrha.

« - Vous avez connu ma mère ? » Demanda t-il, étonné.

Myrha hocha de la tête et son regard s'adoucit en se posant sur le fils de sa meilleure amie défunte.

« - Bien sûr, et même très bien, nous étions très amies à Poudlard. » Lui répondit-elle en guise d'explication pendant qu'un sourire envahissait le visage d'Harry et que des milliers de questions passaient dans ses yeux.

Cela ne m'étonna pas, Harry ne savait que très peu de choses sur sa mère et pour cause, sa tante n'avait jamais daigné lui parlé d'elle, et tout ce qu'il savait sur Lily était ce que moi ou Sirius lui avions racontés, mais c'était si peu de choses comparé à ce qu'elle était réellement.

Nous étions beaucoup plus doué pour lui expliquer comment était son père. Pour lui, Myrha devait représenter sa seule chance de connaître sa mère comme nous avions symbolisés celle pour James.

Myrha s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, même si tu es le portrait craché de ton père, il y a beaucoup de Lily en toi » Lui dit-elle tendrement.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina comme jamais à l'entente des paroles de Myrha, si bien que cela réchauffa mon cœur, ses yeux devinrent brillants et je su qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas pleurer.

« - Je m'appelle Myrha, heureuse de te voir à nouveau Harry » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry n'opposa aucune résistance et accepta l'étreinte de cette femme pourtant inconnue à lui. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à sa tante qui demeurait figée, regardant dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses voisins n'assister à ce moment de retrouvailles. Je fis un mouvement dans sa direction, en m'apercevant, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferez aucun mal, lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Nous sommes juste là pour emmener Harry avec nous, pour toujours. Ajoutais-je, rapidement »

Ses yeux d'un noirs profond se posèrent sur moi.

« - L'emmener ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, ce garçon est sous ma responsabilit » Répondit-elle d'une voix perçante.

Je senti la colère montait en moi, mais je la retins habilement, gardant mon calme, je lui fis une ébauche de sourire.

« - Oh, mais si nous le pouvons, lui répondis-je en sortant le papier officiel qui accordait la garde d'Harry à Myrha. Vous voyez ceci ? Lui demandais-je en montrant le parchemin. Et bien, il dit qu'Harry est désormais sous la bonne garde de cette femme »

Tout en montrant Myrha du doigt je dépliais consciencieusement le parchemin.

« - C'est impossible, nous avons la garde d'Harry depuis sa naissance. Me répondit-elle d'un air hautain. Et ce garçon restera ici, que cela lui plaise ou non, et ce n'est pas ce stupide bout de papier sans valeur qui changera quoi que se soit ! »

« - Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, lui répondis-je en souriant. Mais je vais me faire le plaisir de vous le lire à voix haute :

_« Je soussigné Sirius Orin Black, dernier tuteur légal vivant d'Harry James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare que si je venais à décédé avant la majorité de mon filleul, né le 31 juillet 1981, je léguerais toute la responsabilité de son éducation et de sa garde à ma femme, Myrha Irene Vaughan, épouse Black._

_Sirius Black »_

Lorsque j'eu prononcé le dernier mots déclaré par mon meilleur ami défunt et en levant les yeux vers la sœur de Lily, je pu constatais toute la rage et l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour nous empêcher d'emmener Harry loin d'eux, cette seule constatation me fit doucement sourire.

La femme se leva et tenta de garder une posture digne.

« - Très bien, allez vous en et emmener ce sale morveux loin de chez moi si ça vous chante je m'en fiche complètement ! » Me dit-elle, d'un ton écoeuré.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à hauteur d'Harry, les yeux menaçants, Myrha se mit automatiquement devant lui, en signe de protection.

« - Ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher une nouvelle fois de lui, car je pourrais vous faire bien pire encore que ce que vous n'avez fait qu'entrevoir tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle l'air menaçant. »

Pétunia Dursley plissa le nez de dégoût.

« - Vous les sorciers, êtes si prétentieux, mais sans votre baguette vous n'êtes rien ! Ma _chère_ sœur croyait elle aussi être supérieure à moi, mais en fait elle était si faible… pas étonnant qu'elle est terminée là où elle est ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. »

Myrha trembla sur place en la fusillant du regard, je me mit à craindre le pire pour cette pauvre femme, mais au prix d'un grand effort, elle réussi à garder son calme.

« - Vous ne saurez jamais combien elle était merveilleuse, vous ne lui arrivez même pas en dessous de la cheville, maintenant dégagez avant que je ne vous tue pour avoir osé l'insulter devant moi » Gronda t-elle.

La tante d'Harry ricana mais ne pu cacher la lueur de terreur qui se forma à l'intérieur de son regard, elle se pencha vers Harry.

« - Et toi, sale petit gamin, ne t'avise plus de remettre un pied chez moi ! » Lui cracha t-elle au visage.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Que Dieu m'en garde ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de rester dans cette maison un jour de plus ! » Lui cria t-il hors de lui.

« - Mais c'est bien ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, mon garçon, tu leur ressemble tellement que je ne serais pas étonné que tu finisse comme eux ! » Puis après un dernier regard noir, elle disparue derrière la porte d'entrée.

« - Quelle peau de vache celle l ! S'exclama Myrha après un moment de flottement, arrachant un sourire à Harry qui s'empressa d'hocher de la tête. »

Puis, le jeune Potter se tourna vers moi.

« - C'est vraiment vrai ce que vous avez lu, professeur Lupin ? » Me demanda t-il.

« - Oui Harry, c'est la vérité, lui répondis-je en hochant de la tête »

Il se tourna vers Myrha.

« - Vous êtes vraiment la femme de Sirius ? Lui demanda t-il, pendant que la concernée hochait de la tête. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ? Ajouta t-il plus pour lui-même que pour nous ».

Myrha s'approcha une fois de plus de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« - Il y a pleins d'autres choses que Sirius n'a pas eu le temps de te dire, Harry. Tu sais chaque moment qu'il a passé avec toi, il voulait en profiter, rattraper le temps perdu, mais maintenant on va pouvoir le faire ensemble, tu as pleins de surprises qui t'attendent ! Lui dit-elle en souriant »

Harry hocha de la tête en souriant.

« - Ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui est déjà beaucoup… Où allons nous ? »

« - A Poudlard » Lui répondis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

« - Poudlard ? »

« - Oui, dans un premier temps, après nous irons chez nous » Répondit Myrha.

Le visage perplexe d'Harry arracha un doux rire à Myrha.

« - Nous t'expliquerons en route, Harry. Lui dis-je en guise d'explications. Accio affaires d'Harry ! » Dis-je en pointant la maison des Dursley de ma baguette.

Après que les affaires d'Harry soient toutes en notre possession, je leur fit subir un sort de réduction.

« - On y vas ? » Lui demandais-je. Comme il hochait de la tête, je lui prit la main en même temps que Myrha puis dans un « pop » nous transplanions aux grilles de Poudlard.

Lorsque nos pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, ce fut pour être assaillis par des cris féminins.

« - Harry ! »

« - 'Emus ! M'an ! »

Hermione se jeta sur Harry pour l'enlacer pendant qu'Harmonie s'accrochait de toute ses forces à ma jambe, tirant sur ma robe de sorcier pour que je la prenne dans mes bras, ce que je ne mis pas longtemps à faire.

Je la prit en la soulevant avec précautions dans les airs et elle poussa de petits cris de joies qui réchauffèrent définitivement mon cœur. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, mon esprit se figea, n'osant croire à mon bonheur.

Myrha était radieuse, observant sa nouvelle petite famille agrandie, Harry, tenant une Hermione rassurée dans ses bras, Harmonie blottie confortablement dans mes bras, me pressant affectueusement le cou et moi, heureux d'avoir enfin pu remplir le serment fait à mes anciens amis.

Une sorte de douce chaleur s'insinua en moi, comme une paix intérieure longtemps recherchée.

_L'espace d'un instant je pu voir Sirius lever le pouce en ma direction en me faisant un clin d'œil, ses lèvres s'articulant en un « bien joué, Lunard », James et Lily me sourire en signe d'approbation et ma Cléo, sa chevelure flottant au vent me demandant d'être heureux_.

Puis tout disparut, laissant ma nouvelle famille me conduire vers l'entrée de Poudlard, où j'avais tant de vieux souvenirs et où ma vie avait réellement commencée, l'endroit de ma rencontre avec les maraudeurs qui aura marquée le début de longs moments de fou rires et de prise de risque insensés et bien sûr de la rencontre de la seule femme que je n'aimerai jamais et qui m'aura apporter une merveilleuse fille, belle et brillante.

_Je soupir de bonheur en entrant dans le château, je me tourne vers l'horizon, puis vers Harry, Hermione et Harmonie, leur faisant le serment intérieur de toujours veiller sur eux et de les rendre heureux, ils ne seront plus jamais seuls, et moi non plus…_

* * *

**FIN !**

**_Note d'auteur : Alors, maintenant, une question : j'ai longtemps hésiter pour arrêter la fic ici ou la continuer brièvement, mais comme le premier chapitre de la suite aura un lien direct avec celle-ci, j'ai décidé d'arrêter là, mais bon si vous êtes nombreux à vouloir un épilogue, dites le moi !_**

**_Sinon, je ne fais pas les RAR aujourd'hui, je manque de temps, sûrement demain ou après demain, voilà gros bisous et j'attends vos suggestions !_**

**_Liza_**


End file.
